The Norse Hybrid
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Having nothing in their Earth world, Danny and his friends & remaining family crosses through a time/dimension portal to the world of Vikings. They must adapt, learn, live, grow, and fight for their new world, their new home, their new/old friends, and much more. Adventure, action, romance, humor, and more. Another Request idea from SPARTAN-626.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Traveler here. This is long after Phantom Planet happened, so technically, you could say this is AU, as the beloved main characters' lives will be changed. Danny, Sam, Tuck, Valerie will be 16 and a half, while Jazz will be 21, and Danielle will be 14. They will face trials, yet have adventures out of these trials. Enjoy this story, my viewers. -Traveler.**

In a world where one of the lands are both wild yet tame, a young pair of kids was impossibly flying, but they could do it due to a very special part in themselves. The older kid is called Salem aka Sal, his hair is white as snow, smooth with spiky ends, and his eyes are golden brown with silver speckles, and his skin, a glowing light tan. He is dressed in a green sleeved shirt, with blue pants, and fluffy brown boots. He called out, "Come on, Masi, we can't be late for the festival!".

"I am coming, you are faster than a shooting star these days, Sal!". retorted Maisie, aka Masi. Maisie's hair is ruby red as a rose, long with curly ends, and her eyes are a emerald green, and her skin, a glowing dark tan. She is dressed in a soft blue sleeved shirt, with brown trousers under a peach pink skirt, and fluffy black boots. They soon reached a large field which is full of people contesting for different things, and they called out as they saw the kids, "It's the prince and princess!".

Sal and Masi landed gracefully, one bright white ring rising from the feet to the tip of the head, their clothes and features instantly changing back. Sal's hair reversed to its original color, black as a raven, and his eyes are rich brown with blue speckles, and his skin, a peach tan. His shirt is now blue, with green pants, and the boots are silver. Masi's hair changed to chocolate brown, and her eyes reversed back to sky blue, and her skin, a dark chocolate ivory. Her shirt is now green, with silver trousers under a light brown skirt, and snow white boots.

How did they change like that? Well, they are a rare species, human and ghost blood in their bodies, enabling them to have two forms; human and ghost. They are hybrids, their father are a self-hybrid, half human and half human, and their mother is full human. Their parents are Daniel 'Danny' James Fenton/Phantom, and Valerie Marie Gray, King and Queen of this land. How did this came to be?

Well, we must head back into the past, many, many years ago, on another world in a small town, upon a fateful day that changed many lives; Danny, Valerie, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jasmine Fenton, Danielle Fenton/Phantom. This current world where the group lives now is the home of ancient Vikings; Norse clans who fights for honor, family, land. Why did they come here? Don't worry, Clockwork is my name, and I shall tell you of the story that sent my former student yet friend to that world, with his friends and family.


	2. Chapter 2

-April 6, 2010, in the country of the United States of America, the state of Illinois, in the town of Amity Park.-

A carefree laugh came from a high-flying teenager, the proclaimed hero of Amity Park and the world, Danny Phantom himself, snow white hair blowing wildly in the air, his neon green eyes closed in content bliss, his white/black jumpsuit glowing slightly in contrast with his tanned skin, with his legs into a wispy tail. Cheers from the young kids called out in the annual park, causing Danny to open his eyes, wave to the kids in happy fervor, and soon saw his destination, and landed besides the Nasty Burger, a fast-food restaurant and hangout for teenagers.

A pair of glowing rings came from Danny's chest, sweeping up and down across, changing his appearance and clothes. His eyes changed to icy blue, his hair reversed into raven black, his skin now pale tan, and now wearing a white t-shirt with red features around the edges and middle of the shirt, light blue jeans, and red/white sneakers. He nodded and waved to his peers from high school, as he's now Danny Fenton, and a senior, as he made it in, and grinned as he saw his friends and sister, as she had graduated high school, and has been going to the college in Chicago, but now having a few days off, thanks to having done extra time.

Tuck grinned, "Any trouble, bro?". This is Tucker 'Tuck' Foley, a African American in the shade of light chocolate, his eyes are turquoise green, and his short dark brown hair is hidden underneath his red beret, wearing a yellow sleeved shirt, green cargo pants, held up by a black belt, and also brown boots. Danny smiled as he sat down, joining by the side of his other best friend, Samantha 'Sam' Manson. "Just Klemper, and a couple of octopus ghosts.". Sam jostled his arm with a smirk, "Easy day, huh?". She has glossy black hair with a tiny ponytail on top of her head, violet purple eyes, and pale skin, and clothed in a midriff-high black tank top with a purple spot on her chest, black/green striped skirt over purple leggings, and black combat boots.

She used to be a couple with Danny, but with three months of unsuccessful dates and a few fights and discoveries of things being not in common, they decided to go back to being best friends which they know which is far much better in relationship status. Danny nodded, "Which is good because today is Mom's birthday. I and Jazz gave her a couple of great gifts, before Dad took her away for a trip to a just-opened restaurant in Springfield.". Jazz, short for Jasmine, Danny's older sister, has fair skin, long orange-auburn hair which is held back by her blue headband, her eyes aqua blue, and wears a black v-neck sleeved shirt, very light blue pants, and black flats. Jazz smiled, "I gave Mom a couple of romance books as she's a romantic. She and Dad is somehow normal now since they have settled down alright, thanks to the world's almost-death and save by little bro here all these months ago, through they help us every now and then.".

Danny grinned, "True, but they still embarrass me sometimes, but what do you gotta do, anyway? I love them, and for Mom, I gave her a cool pair of googles as her old pair was getting worn out.". Sam chuckled, "Good idea there, Danny.". Tucker nodded, "Yeah, we all have parents who either embarrass or annoy us, right, Val?". He grinned to the last one of their group, Valerie 'Val' Gray. She is African american, having light ebony skin, dark green eyes, and wavy, long black hair, and she wears a light yellow t-shirt, a orange skirt, and white tennis shoes. She was formerly the enemy of Danny when he was in his ghost form, and formerly girlfriend of Danny when he was in his human form. Now, her job as the Red Huntress is now part of Team Phantom, and a great ally as well, for she has expert ghost-fighting skills like the others.

Valerie smirked, "Dad may be embarrassing sometimes, but I think your mom beat him, Sam.". Sam laughed, "Good to hear that, as she couldn't give up getting me into gross pink dresses and stuff.". The group laughed along at the comment, with Danny grinning, "Well, since my folks are out for the day, what do you say to some binge-movies at my house?".

"A movie day, count me in.". commented Sam. Tuck smiled, "As long as there's some pizza and popcorn, I'm set for today!". Jazz laughed, "Sounds like a good plan, Danny, through you got to share in the payment, guys, it's only fair.". Then Jazz's phone rang, and Jazz bought it up, "Got to head out to hear easier, be right back, probably Mom to check on us.". Jazz then left the table, and headed out front. Valerie nodded, "Dad's at work all day, so, yeah, some movies to watch, that's good for me, as long as there's no icky drama movies.".

Danny chuckled, "It's a deal, Valerie.". They talked a bit more until Jazz called Danny out of nowhere, "Danny, could you please come out here?". Danny frowned, confused and a bit concerned with his friends looking quiet and confused, and Danny left the table, went outside to join Jazz. The group talked quietly as they tried to figure why Jazz needed him outside, when a blood-curling Ghost Wail echoed through the restautrant, vibrating the glass, and startling some groups of teenagers including Danny's group of friends.

"Hell, something's wrong. We gotta head out NOW!". Sam spoke worriedly, as the group got up and headed out to see Danny in ghost form flying out like a rocket, with Jazz stiffly standing, looking after him, with tears in her eyes, her breathing brokenly loud. Tuck asked, "Jazz, we're worried just now, what happened?".

Jazz sobbed, "That..phone call didn't come from Mom, it was her phone,..but it was a police officer..they're gone..Mom..,Dad crashed into a drunk driver...Mom was driving..They're dead.". The group was eerily silent as they were shell-shocked, their eyes widening in shock, their brains tumbling with thoughts. Jazz continued sobbing until Sam was able to focus again, and hugged her silently, with Tucker focusing again, glancing at the sky. "Shit, Danny..".

Valerie sighed heavily as her mother many years ago when she was a kid, had died from cancer; breast cancer, but she didn't want anyone else she cared for to have this kind of pain, but now she realized she has to help Danny to get through this, as they are now connected in this, and perhaps more. She knew that Tucker and Sam will be there as well, and Jazz too, but Danny has disappeared to somewhere, where she doesn't know, she could only hope that Danny could have the sense to at least be safe in his travels as his heart is breaking right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny continued flying, as his tears leaked out so much, causing his eyesight to become blurry, but he didn't care as he unconsciously knows where's he going. Pain, grief, confusion, anger, fear, sadness overwhelmed his heart, feeling like it has broken up in many pieces. His mind was full of memories, especially today of his parents.

His parents, Madeline 'Maddie' Fenton and Jack Fenton, two people who had been there for him all his life, even when he kept his secret from them, and how they accepted him easily. Maddie loved to wear a sky blue rubber jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, and her beloved red-lenses/black googles that Danny had found to trade with a pair of mint green lenses/black googles he gave her this morning. Her lovely lilac purple eyes, and her short auburn red hair moving in delight in contrast with her pale skin as she hugged him, kissed him on the cheek, before saying goodbye in the Fenton RV with Jack.

Jack had short black hair with white at the sides, his slightly tanned skin contrasting with his dark blue eyes. He wore a orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. He called him, 'Danny-boy' with a strong hug, and messed his hair affectionately, before he left, saying goodbye as well. Everybody swore that Danny got his hair, and eyes from Jack while having some features from Maddie.

Danny blinked as he remembered a particular memory, his eyes glancing to see his destination he unconsciously was intending to be at, and he landed, his legs unable to stand, his rings coming back as he fell to the grass as he tucked his head into his lap, bringing his knees up, as he sobbed, his back heaving furiously, his eyes brimming, holding his tears back. A heavy, warm hand landed upon Danny's back, a sigh, "Well, looks like my Valerie was right.". Damon Gray, Valerie's father sat besides Danny, his hand still resting upon Danny's back, his suit wrinkled, but he didn't care as he needed to obey her daughter's wishes to comfort Danny if he came around Axiom Labs, and he did.

Resting upon a slight hill near the woods, across from Axiom Labs, the young man, and the middle-age man remained silent as Danny continued crying, slowing down as he hiccuped every now and then, and Damon glancing upon Amity Park which is quite a bit ways off from Axiom Labs. "Does it hurt all the time?". Danny finally whispered. Damon sighed heavily, "At first, yes, but with time, it hurts a bit less every day, week, year, decade, as I have lost my wife many years ago to breast cancer.".

"Valerie never said anything about that.". Danny replied quietly, surprised as his face was streaked with tears, his eyes red-rimmed, having a bit of strength to look over at Damon. Damon frowned softly, "Valerie loved her mother so much, yet she didn't want any sympathy or anything from anyone, she just wanted her mom back. Her face was confounded, her eyes painfully sad as I had to tell her that Bethany wasn't coming home.".

Danny took a breath, "I don't want to forget them.". Damon rubbed Danny's back, firmly replied, "You won't, as long as you love them, they're always with you, in your heart, Danny. I found that the hard way, I don't want you to be sad forever, as I am sure they don't want to see you sad either. They loved you. Now, you have some people worried for you, and waiting for you to come home.". Danny blinked, looked down at his feet, then whispered, "I don't want to be at the house, the memories, it..it's too much.".

Damon nodded, "I know, but you have faced so much, went through so much already as Phantom, I think you could be okay there. You're not alone, Valerie is there, along with your sister, and Tucker, and Sam too. Valerie told me that Jasmine is feeling awful, and she is very worried about you.". Danny sighed and looked up, glanced at his hometown in the distance, and looked over at Damon. "Could you help us?". Damon nodded, "Yes, I will pay for the expenses to bring them back home. They deserve it as they are your parents now and forever.".

Danny smiled for the first time in a while since he left the Nasty Burger, "Thank you, Mr. Gray.". Damon smiled, "Anytime, Danny. Now, you should get going. I'll be fine.". Danny nodded softly, and patted Damon's shoulder in a gesture of thanks, and then his rings returned, changing him into Phantom, and pounced into a flying position, heading slowly as he headed back to Amity Park with Damon looking after him, speaking softly, "I have a feeling you will change things soon, Danny Fenton.".


	4. Chapter 4

-A few days later, upon the funeral of Maddie and Jack Fenton-

Jazz and Danny held hands in comfort as they stood in dark clothes; Danny in a charcoal/pitch black suit which would have made Sam proud, but for the occasion, Sam couldn't be, as she is now comforting Danny and Jazz by their side, with Tucker, Valerie. The girls are wearing soft gray/black dresses, with Tucker wearing a black beret, and a charcoal gray suit. The town was standing by a distance away, along with shockingly some ghosts who are allies of Danny.

The priest has finished his sermon, called out, "Ms. Fenton, if you are ready.". Jazz took a breath, then walked out after giving a heartfelt hug to Danny, and whispering to him, "It's okay.". Danny nodded silently. Jazz stepped into the podium, nodding to the priest who gave her the microphone. "I couldn't explain all of this loss, pain, so many memories, yet I knew my mom and dad couldn't be happy if we are all sad for their departure. They believed in so much, they believed in the supernatural which is very real to us now, and they fought with us, loved us, and they loved living in Amity Park. They would've wanted us to remember them as they were. Mom, Dad, we pray that you have been welcomed into the land of the angels, and hope that you will wait for us in time.". Jazz then sighed deeply as she stepped down, taking glances at all the people, and joining Danny by his side.

Danny opened his eyes, and his rings came, changing him into Phantom, and floated low above his parents' graves, and his hands glowed icy blue, and he blasted slowly into the ground beyond the front line of his parents' graves, ice forming from bottom to top, revealing his parents holding each other in a hug, with loving smiles and happy eyes looking at Danny, with their names and a favorite quote they liked to say often in a plaque below them. Danny slowly came to smile, and turned around, floated down, landing besides the podium, the rings changing him back into human form. "These statues of my parents will never melt forever and ever, and will remain a memory, a memorial of this town, as long as they will be remembered and never forgotten. I loved my parents, and I know Amity Park will take care of my gift to my parents' memory.".

Soft claps, and murmurs sounded out as the town agreed to Danny's terms. Danny nodded, and replied, "Priest, if you may do this poem.". He bought out a wrinkled paper, and gave it to the priest's hands. The priest smiled, "Of course, Mr. Fenton.". He then moved to the podium as Danny stepped down from the podium, joining back by Jazz's side, giving a weak smile as the priest got ready to say the poem. "Quickly and quietly, came the call. Your sudden departure shocked us all. We who have lost do dwell for the loss of our loved one. Without a farewell, gone, but not forgotten and then.".

The town and the priest slowly left the Phantom team. "That was a beautiful poem you picked, Danny.". replied Sam softly. Jazz nodded, "I felt the words deeply. Mom and Dad would have liked that. Heck, Mom might have said something about it, while Dad gets some fudge or something.". The others laughed gently, imagining Maddie's iniquitous nature, and Jack's goofy look as he eats his fudge.

"That was some wicked work you did, making these statues so life-like.". Tuck commented, impressed. "Thanks, Tuck, it was my gift to them.". A gentle arm pat, Valerie smiled, "I bet they were impressed by it. You sure improved that ice power of yours.". Danny chuckled, "Being the hero of Amity Park has improved many things for me, but now especially with Mom and Dad, I feel like I got nothing left to do.".

"What do you mean-". Jazz asked confusedly. "Danny, Valerie!". called out a young voice, and the aforementioned duo turned to see a young teen girl who looks like a feminine copy of Danny. This is Danielle Phantom Fenton, the technical clone of Danny, and yet she was made by Vlad Masters Plasminus, the archenemy hybrid of Danny. She is the ally of Danny, and a dear friend of Valerie, and a acquaintance of Sam and Tuck. "Danielle!". Danny called happily as Danielle hugged him non-gently.

Valerie laughed, "Hey, Dani.". "Valerie, hey, I missed you!". Danielle turned to hug her warmly which Valerie was happy to return. "Well, welcome back, Danny's long-lost cousin.". Tuck grinned as he joked happily as he recognized Danielle. "How are you doing, toughie?". Sam smirked. Danielle sighed, "Saw all the sights, smelled everything from croissants to apple pies, and I also explored the Ghost Zone. I heard..about your folks, Danny.". Danny nodded, "Somebody gossiped, huh?".

"Got it in one, Danny. So, now what? I got back, and I figured you need some more company, meaning, moi!". grinned Danielle as she gave a hand gesture after hugging Valerie and nodding to Sam and Tuck. Danny chuckled, "What I need to say, needs to be more private.". Jazz nodded, "The house, then?". Danny smiled weakly, "Yeah..". The Phantom team, adding Danielle as well, left the cemetery, and headed back into the suburb area of Amity Park, going to FentonWorks, wondering what Danny has in mind and why he wants to talk privately.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside FentonWorks, in Danny's room, as the Phantom team took seats. Danny and Jazz took to sit upon Danny's bed, Valerie sat in Danny's desk chair, Sam and Tucker sat upon a couple of beanbags, while Danielle took a seat upon the floor with a throw pillow for comfort.

"Well, I guess to start with, I have a feeling that the Guys in White will be after me as Mom and Dad isn't here to protect me anymore.". Tuck asked, "Dude, you can take on them easily, I mean you fought them for months, years, even!".

Danny nodded, "I know, Tuck, but I don't want to put Amity in danger to these guys who wreck everything with their guns and all. I mean, do you remember that day I had to change everything?".

"Good point there, Danny, but you got us to help too. We gave those guys trouble too!". Sam proclaimed proudly. Danny sighed, "And that's the thing. I was happy that Mom and Dad accepted me and everything, but now the entire US states depends on me, thanks to my superpowers. Don't get me wrong, I like being a hero and special, but it's got too much for me. It was so much easier when Amity Park only depended on me, and accepted me far easier than the rest of the world.".

Valerie then spoke, "Am I thinking what you are saying?". Danny sighed, "Nothing gets past you, Val. I have nothing else besides you guys, and I need, want to be out of here.".

Danielle gasped, "But you can't leave me, Danny. I need you!". Danny smiled, "If you want to come along, I don't mind.". Danielle grinned, and got up so quickly that she zoomed to hug Danny. "Thanks, Danny!".

"But what about Amity Park?". Jazz asked. Danny frowned, "The town and the world must be safe as long as we take the obstacles down.". Tucker gaped, then spoke, "You're talking about destroying the portals!".

"I know the Colorado portal is finished, gone, but there's still the one in Vlad's castle back in Wisconsin, and the one in the basement. I asked the town to take down Vlad's mansion, including that secret basement and portal.". Danny replied. Sam gasped, "That explains the crash that night last month!". Danny nodded.

"Err, about the Wisconsin portal, Danny, I kinda destroyed it. The castle's still standing, which is both a good and bad thing, but I made sure it's gone.". Danielle sheepishly spoke. Danny looked down at Danielle in surprise, "How?".

Danielle bowed her head, "I kinda burned it up, with my fire powers.". Sam blinked, "Fire powers?". Danielle turned to look at her, and nodded as she changed into her ghost form, closed her eyes, lifting her hand up, and making a fist, a bright spark of orange-red fire became to envelop Danielle's hand. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt me at all, it's like it couldn't affect me at all.".

"Like how Danny's ice powers didn't affect Danny at all.". Jazz thoughtfully replied. Valerie frowned, "Strange that she is your clone, but if she is, why is she a girl, and have fire powers, not a boy with ice powers?".

"Perhaps I could explain that, children.". a soft voice replied as someone vibrated into visible sight, and Danny called out, "Clockwork! Is.. he..?".

Clockwork chuckled deeply, "Do not worry about him. He's still stuck in that thermos, I made sure of it. Now, you have a mysterious question, and I can explain if you want me to.".

"You mean, there's something about Danielle we don't know about?". asked Sam with a frown. "Daniel, do you remember what Vlad has told you about Danielle's origins?".

Danny nodded, "Yeah, Vlad somehow got my dna, and tried to raise many er, incomplete look-alikes, but Danielle, she is perfect the way she is. She is somehow complete, fused with my dna and that dna compressor I got from Dad.".

"She is not fused from your dna. She was made from your dna, illegally making her your daughter.". Clockwork spoke firmly. Gasps and shocked looks came from the group including Danny, who blinked in shock, and glanced at Danielle, who was silent, then blinked as she sniffed, sobbed, "Please say something.".

Danny slowly smiled, and his hands rested upon Danielle's cheeks, "I could never imagine having a kid like you before, but now, here you are. Unique and amazing. I am glad that you're my daughter.". Danielle slowly smiled, and hugged him, "Thanks, papa.". Danny chuckled, "'Papa', I like it.".

Smiles then formed in the group, having awws and soft chuckles. Jazz gasped, "Wait, if Danielle's the daughter of Danny, who's the mother, then? I mean, to make a kid, you got to have a couple for that.".

Clockwork sighed, "You're quite correct that Vlad was a crazed-up fruitloop villain, but this was worse than you have thought. Danielle has one father, which is Daniel, but two mothers as well.".

"Eeh, that is gross! A old man perverting at two girls, just for dna?!". Tucker replied in shock. Sam then asked, "Do we know them?". Clockwork smiled, "I'll give you a hint. These girls has been there for Danny from the start, good or bad.".

Danny then frowned, "The only girls I could know of is Sam and Valerie. Wait, don't tell me, are you saying that..?". Clockwork nodded, "Yes, Daniel. Samantha, and Valerie are the mothers of Danielle.". Gasps surrounded the room again, and as they took looks between Danielle, Sam, and Valerie.

"I could see the details. Danielle mainly got Danny's looks, but she got the eye shape, forehead of Sam, and the cheekbones, and smile from Valerie.". commented Jazz quietly.

"Wow, I mean, you got a superheroine for a daughter, guys!". said Tucker in awe and shock. Sam slapped her forehead, "Freaking hell, I got to explain to my parents that I illegally got a daughter with Danny! I mean, how could you explain her amazing likeness from Danny?". Valerie whispered, "And I got a father too, to talk with about this.".

"Yes, but there's a way to Daniel's proposal to get out of here.". Clockwork smiled wisely as he gestured with his hand, a flash of light, then the Reality Gauntlet appeared in his hand, holding it. Danny gasped, "I thought I destroyed it!".

"I gave you the illusion of it being destroyed, while I took the real thing to a safe spot in my tower, knowing that you may need of it again.". Clockwork nodded with a guilty smile. He gave it to Danny who took it, with a blank look for a moment, then looked up to the group who held their voices back as they saw that Danny needed to think for some moments. Danny then smirked, "So, who wants the world to forget us yet Amity Park to still remember us?".


	6. Chapter 6

-A couple hours later-

Sam Manson was angrily frowning as she packed a couple of bags, not believing yet knowing that her parents would've react like this. They called Danielle a freak, even if they haven't met her at all, and they forced her not to see Danny anymore, but Sam, with Grandma Ida's help, is escaping this hell of a home. "I am sorry this is happening, Grandma. You would have loved Danielle, she's the sweetest yet strongest girl I have ever known!".

Grandma Ida nuzzled her granddaughter's cheek, "I am sure I would have loved her, after all, she's my great-granddaughter. I hope she got your spunk.". Sam weakly laughed, "Actually, she already does have my spunk.". Ida sighed, "Don't worry, I called Danny secretly, he will get you in a couple of minutes. Just be careful out there.".

Sam hugged her grandma gently, "I love you, grandma, I won't forget you..". "Don't worry, child, I will be fine. Ahh, about time you got here, boy!". Ida returned the hug softly, then saw Danny at the window in his ghost form.

"We got to hurry, Sam. Tucker called me that the White Guys are coming.". Danny warned hurriedly. Sam nodded, and grabbed her bags, and gave a kiss upon Ida's cheek. "Goodbye.". She whispered with a tear leaking out of her eye, and smiled at Danny as he lifted her up, "Don't worry, I will take care of her, I promise.".

Ida smiled, "I know, Danny. Go live your new life.". Danny and Sam left the Manson home, with Sam asking, "What about Valerie?". Danny smiled, "She's coming too, she just needed to grab her gear, and explain a couple of things to her dad.". Sam nodded.

"And Danielle?". Sam concerned about her daughter. "Jazz's with her, preparing the Speeder.". Danny replied,"As for Tuck, he had help from me in escaping, as apparently his parents were just pretending to like me until my folks were gone.".

"Oh, sheesh, and I thought my parents were worse. They called Danielle a freak.". Sam said. Danny growled at that, "She's not a freak! She is part of me, of you, and Valerie! You know, I think Danielle was the only good thing that Vlad ever did.". Sam tilted her head, grinned, "At least he's gone for good, and Danielle is safe. What are you gonna do, with the Gauntlet?".

Danny zoomed faster as he saw FentonWorks, "I gonna make the world forget Danny Fenton/Phantom, while Amity Park remembers me as Phantom. FentonWorks won't exist anymore, and Tuck is making a automatic bomb for the portal after we enter the Ghost Zone. Do you want your parents to remember you?".

Sam scoffed, "They have crossed the line hours ago, I won't forget them, but they won't remember me. Just save Grandma Ida. She deserves better than that.".

Danny nodded, "Understood. I gotta still ask Valerie and Tuck about that, yet Jazz is coming with us. Chicago doesn't need her anyway, as college takes me away from her, as you may have noticed these months. Through I am sure there's other reasons why she is coming with us, I am not asking.".

"What about Lancer and the school? They totally accepted who you are, ghost and human.". Sam asked curiously. "Lancer is totally okay as I trust him. He won't forget the sides of me, but I am erasing the rest of the school' memories about Fenton, and that Phantom left, deciding to find himself for a long time. Plus they kinda bullied me. It took a long time to forgive them, but I can't forget it all. You know?". replied Danny thoughtfully.

Sam hummed, "That makes sense. Plus Grandma won't be alone, she would have Lancer to talk about us.". Danny nodded, "And hopefully, Damon too, Valerie's dad, I mean. He did so much for me. He comforted me that day, and paid for the expenses to my folks' funeral.".

"So, you still have them remember the day about that asteroid, and Vlad too?". Sam asked softly as they turned invisible and not solid as they went through the door, through the living room floor, to the basement.

"That was quite a big day, as the world remembers it all, but I gonna make them think that Phantom was there all the time, not Fenton revealing to be Phantom. And about Vlad, if he's still alive in outer space, he gonna have to suffer Amity Park's anger and more if he comes back.". Danny smirked as he responded airily.

Sam chuckled, "I would love to see the look on his face when he finds out that the portals are gone, kaboom!". Danny chuckled as he put her down on the floor gently, and glanced to see Tucker clicking something upon a box, and Jazz speaking in a teaching mode to Danielle as she showed how to control the Speeder. A knock up above sounded out to Danny's ears slightly, and he replied, "Go ahead, get these bags in and help Tuck if he needs you.".

Danny then floated up, went though the ceiling/living room floor, and peeked though the peephole in the door, and sighed as he then grabbed Valerie's hand, bought her in. "Danny, a warning first, please before you do that! I nearly had a heart attack!".

Danny smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Val, but extreme measures means extreme survival. We gotta go soon. The guys in white are coming, if not soon.". Valerie sighed, "I told Dad about Danielle, and he hoped he'd see her sometime, but then they came. I had to escape.".

"Shit, hold on, I gonna get you down there in the basement, tell the others to start up the Speeder. I gotta set the bomb on the portal and use the Gauntlet to change all they know.". He turned invisible, gently grabbed Valerie's hand. "You wanna want Damon to remember you?". Valerie nodded, "Yes, please, Danny, I wouldn't know what I'd do if Dad forgot me or you.".

"Okay, Valerie.". Danny nodded, as he landed Valerie upon the basement floor, turning visible. "Tucker, you wanna want your parents to remember you?". Danny called over to Tucker who was holding the complete box, and came over, "Yes, about me, but make them forget about you as Phantom.". Tucker then gave the bomb box to Danny, "You push the red button there, pull the blue wire as you use the Gauntlet.".

Danny looked at the bomb box, and nodded, as Sam put the Gauntlet upon his right arm. "Right, get going, NOW! I hear them coming, they never learn to muffle these rocket backpacks.". Valerie and Tucker, Sam ran into the Speeder as Jazz sat upon the front seat, the sound of the engines firing up, with Danielle clutching her seatbelt for her half-life.

Danny narrowed his eyes as he beeped the jewels of the Gauntlet in order, the bright glow of white-blue, and he flew to the edge of the portal, put the bomb box upon the metal arch, and then the portal opened to his hand-print, revealing access for the Speeder, then lifting the Gauntlet up, and closed his eyes as the Speeder went through, and the sound of the door crashing up above, shouting of the Guys in White, recognizing Agents K and L by their voices. A bright flash surrounded the hand of the Gauntlet, altering reality forever, having Amity Park remain to remember them in ways, yet leaving the world to forget, and the organization of the Guys in White to never exist at all.

Danny then left the basement with a final glance, and whisper, "See you around.". He heard the bomb beep, saw the seconds on the timer, and nodded as he went though the portal, closing the doors, and seeing the Speeder far ahead of him. He knew that everything has changed forever, through, for the worse or the better, he doesn't know. He only knew that he had to get his family, friends, and himself safe and someplace where they need to have a new life.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny went inside the Speeder, changing back into human form, noticing there is quite a load of baggage and food packages. He heard the blast of the bomb, luckily the basement muffled it pretty good as it was built indestructible, thanks to Danny's folks. He smiled at Tucker, Sam as they sat upon one side in the back, with Valerie sitting on the other side, checking her gear.

"How long are we covered to live on?". Danny asked Sam softly. Sam smiled, "At least two weeks, maybe three weeks, if we ration it all.". Danny nodded, "That's good. And the gear?". He turned to Valerie curiously.

"The fighting gear from Tucker and myself will buy us some time if we're in trouble with some ghosts or anything.". Valerie commented. Danny smiled, "Excellent.". He then walked through the door to the front, hopping into the middle seat between Jazz and Danielle. "Papa, are we going somewhere?". Danielle asked in wonder.

"Yes, but first, I have to take the Gauntlet back to Clockwork, and check on something important. Jazz, take a far right over Skulker's Island, and then take a slight left, then straight on. Clockwork will let us know if we are welcome.". Danny smiled at Danielle, then pointed out directions for Jazz's driving.

"No need for that, young Daniel.". spoke a young, wise voice, and Danny turned, his ghost sense warning him, as Clockwork in his child mode appeared in the middle of the back. "Clockwork, did I do it right back there?". Danny nervously asked.

"You did well, very well, indeed. Amity Park is safe, thanks to you. Now, I wish you good luck, and I couldn't say anything, but only hints if you wish.". Clockwork smiled as he changed into adult mode. Danny sighed in relief, and nodded, "Yeah, a hint could help me.", and gave the Gauntlet to Clockwork.

"If you take the right path, you might have a interesting destiny. But if you take the left path, you could have a curious destiny.". Clockwork mysteriously smiled as he took the Gauntlet from Danny. "Well, that doesn't help much, but thanks for everything, Clockwork.". Danny mused out loud.

"Anytime, my friend. Take care, all of you, and Danielle, don't worry about your concerns, just ask your family. They shall help you.". Clockwork nodded with a wink, and vanished with a spinning flash from his staff. "How did he mean by that, Danielle?". Valerie asked curiously.

Danielle bit her lip as she looked down, and up, glancing at her and Sam. "I call Danny 'Papa', but I don't know what to call you two as you are both my mothers.". Valerie blinked, and Sam replied, "Oh, that explains a lot. Well, sweetie, you can call me 'Mom', I don't mind it at all.".

Danielle sighed in relief, "Thanks, Mom!". She looked over at Valerie who was in deep thought, and then smiled, "I couldn't mind being called 'Mama'.". Danielle grinned, "I am so happy to have a mom and a mama! I feel so lucky.". The group laughed and chuckled merrily at her enthusiasm.

"Danny, I think we got a split coming up there.". called Jazz as she drove, slowing the Speeder down, and the group came to the front, gathering to see what Jazz's talking about.

They are seeing a island of a field surrounding a mountain, with Danny commenting, "Oh, that's one of the islands where the less-known ghost monsters live.". On the right path through the Ghost Zone, they could vaguely see a misty green portal with spots of white here and there, and on the left path through the Zone is a smaller portal, a bit closer in distance, and the colors are a dark green with streaks of black and purple.

"Hmm, Clockwork said if you take the right path, we might have a interesting destiny, but if you take the left path, we could have a curious destiny.". Tucker muttered, word for word. Valerie commented, "Aren't portals the same size everywhere?".

"Artificial portals are the same size, but for natural ones, they are different sizes and colors.". Danny spoke carefully. Sam commented, "You know, 'interesting' and 'curious' are in my dictionary, but they are basically different explanations from what I know in life.".

Danielle then said, "Curiosity is what got me into exploring the world. I would think 'interesting' would be a key part of ghost fighting or something else.". Jazz sighed, "Don't you want a break from ghost fighting, guys? I mean, we did it for years!".

"That's true, but ghost fighting is part of us no matter what or who we are. Through I think we never explored enough in our adventures to satisfy our curiosity.". replied Tucker.

Danny smiled, "Then I say we go left. Anybody who wants to go left, say 'Aye'.". 4 Ayes came, leaving surprisingly Valerie alone. "What is it, Valerie?". asked Danny politely.

"It's just that I am wary. My heart and mind is battling like crazy.". Valerie said unsure. Danielle oohed at that, and hugged Valerie, "Mama, you are not alone in this. You got me and the others. Don't you want to see what's in there? Heck, we could have millions of adventures in there, and stuff. Please, Mama!". Her wide blue eyes blinked at Valerie with a bright smile.

Valerie laughed, "Only a day already after you got back, you're melting my heart. I swear you got the puppy eyes from Danny.". Danny exhaled, "Is that a yes, Val?".

Valerie nodded, "Yes, let's go left before I change my mind.". Everyone grinned at that, and Jazz turned left, revving up the Speeder a bit faster, and the portal got closer in view, and it was more than big enough to fit the Speeder through.

"Hold on, everybody!". shouted Jazz as she drove the Speeder into the portal, then a white flash came and went, leaving the Ghost Zone to have or see no glimpse of the Specter Speeder. Now, it's up to Team Phantom to find their way though the new world inside the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

Out of nowhere, among the clouds, appeared the Specter Speeder, with Team Phantom inside. Sam whistled as she was impressed with the amazing scenery. "I think we just came in a place with no pollution. Is it the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?".

The rest of the others remained silent as they were awed. It was a large valley of lush, green forestry and a crystal clear blue lake nearby, and beyond is a range of incredible, large mountains that has snow on top. Tucker finally said, "I think I am finally seeing what you are talking about, Sam. This is incredible.".

Jazz exhaled, "We better hide the Speeder somewhere once we find a village or something. We definitely don't want to spook any locals around here.". Danny nodded, "Jazz's right. Any ideas, guys?".

Valerie pointed to the valley below. "It's very dense and we can hide the Speeder somewhere close to a clearing we can find in there.". Danielle smiled, "Good thinking, Mama. And any stream we find, we can use that for bathing, as we're covered with a couple of gallons in the back to last us for a while.".

Sam smirked, "I can forge up some berry bushes, roots for myself and anyone else who prefers greens than meat after we finish off our rations.". Danny sighed, "We can't hide that long. We need to be near a village for trading or buying/selling.".

Tucker nodded, "Good point there, and we can't hunt heck as well.". Danielle then replied, "What are we waiting for? I and Papa can go invisible, check for clearings down in the forest, and then come back for you as you hide behind the clouds. Good thing that the Speeder is white as a cloud.".

"She's right, the Speeder could only hold up so long. You better go, Danny. We'll stay up here.". Jazz commented quickly. Danny nodded, and smiled to Danielle, "You ready, princess?". Danielle turned ghost, "Already are. Beat you to the forest, Papa!". She giggled mischievously, with Danny grinning, "Be back in a flash, guys.". He turned ghost and both father and daughter became invisible, went through the Speeder.

They laughed in unison as they tagged each other, racing fiercely to the forest, hovering slightly above the tree line as they flew across. "You're getting fast, princess!". complimented Danny as he chuckled after tackling Danielle in the air. "Lots of practice, Papa!". Danielle giggled. Danny messed her hair affectionately.

They slowed their flying down to a slow fly/hover motion as they checked for any space, any clearing so the Speeder can land. "Hey, I think I see something, Papa!". She pointed to the left of them, near a grove of particular tall pines. The pair remained invisible as they checked what has caught Danielle's attention, and their eyes widened as they saw a settlement of houses, with tall, muscular, yet young, elderly people. They could see a wide river leading to the lake, with dragon detailed boats ashore beyond the settlement.

Danny muttered, "Vikings. Well, at least, they are better than Romans.". Danielle whispered, "Papa, I think we have at least 20 families here. Is it safe to camp near them?". Danny frowned, "I think we need to be at least a few miles away from them, just for safety. Come, Danielle.". He turned from the corner, grabbing Danielle by the hand gently but hurriedly. They flew south of the settlement, then seeing a slight rock with a small clearing a few miles away. The rock is really a boulder with a wide indention on the east side, and the clearing is big enough for them to make a life inside the forest.

"We can hide the Speeder halfway in that cave, and hide the rest with a huge curtain of leaves and stuff, Papa!". Danielle smirked as an idea sparked. Danny scuffed her hair softly, "Good idea, princess. Now we better go get the others here before the Speeder loses energy.". They then zoomed up, went visible as they saw the Speeder, and Danny waved a hand to gesture to follow him and Danielle. Jazz nodded, and drove down as she followed Danny, with Danielle far ahead.

Soon enough, they landed besides the boulder, with Team Phantom coming out, with Danielle telling Sam and Valerie about the Viking settlement. The others called for them to help push the Speeder inside the cave, and later on, after they put up tents and stuff, Danielle asked if she could explore.

The team exchanged looks, then Jazz replied, "Danny and the girls may be your parents, but I am the oldest here, so the curfew for you to get back here is sunset, okay?". Danielle grinned, "Okay, thanks, aunt Jazz. I will be fine, I can take care of myself. Be back later, guys!". She then skipped off into the forest, with Danny sighing, "I may have become her father hours ago, but it doesn't make me worry any less.". Sam nudged his arm, "Danny, she's our daughter, she got our genes and all, she can manage herself out there.".

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I know. So, whose turn is to cook for dinner?". The girls smirked, pointed to Tucker, who groaned, "Aw, come on!". Danny laughed along with the girls's giggles/chuckles. They then continued setting up camp and hiding the Speeder, unknowing that Danielle has found an adventure with a new friend.


	9. Chapter 9

(Danielle's P.O.V.)

"This is freaking cool.". I whispered as I skipped over rocks in a tiny stream. The trees are really big compared to the trees back in Amity, and the air is really clear, like I couldn't smell anything weird like back in Amity, no buildings, no bleak cement or anything. Papa says it looks like summer in this world, yet I still couldn't believe we live near Vikings, real, alive Vikings!

I could hear the birds, the squirrels, the leaves rustling as I walked on, just content to explore like a real kid. Then a butterfly came across my way, and I narrowed my eyes, smirking as I chased the butterfly, "Hey, don't go too fast. I just want to catch you.". I giggled as I skipped, ran, and turned a corner as I crossed a incline in the ground. I jumped a foot up to grasp the butterfly in my hands, and peeked to see that it's really pretty.

"Wow, Mom could really like to see you, little butterfly, but she likes to see little creatures free and wild, so I will let you go, yeah?". I spoke softly, opened my hands to let the butterfly go, and it flapped against my cheek, the brush of its wings tickling me. I giggled in delight, "You're welcome, little one.". The butterfly then left me, flying off to somewhere. I smiled, continued on, and saw a really tall tree, "Whoa, that's big. I wonder if I can climb it to the top.". I whispered. I then looked up, smirked as the height of this tree doesn't scare me as I practically fly higher, much higher than this.

I rubbed my hands, and grabbed the nearby branches as I basically hugged the tree, climbing higher and higher. I frowned as I was reaching a branch, and poising to jump up, as this branch was out of my range, and smirked as I realized I can cheat a bit. I used my flares from my feet to boost me up, and I caught the branch, climbed on the big, wide branch, took deep breaths as I was excited for a moment there.

I then gasped in shock as I saw a really awesome sight. The lake was really close by, and I could see the reflections sparkling from the sun. "Gee, this is much better than these Colorado Rockies.". I spoke to myself, impressed and awed as the sky and the horizon was literally the same, like it couldn't be no line there. I grinned as I took it all in, then I heard wood crackling above me. I frowned as I looked up, and saw brown boots stepping down, then a tanned face stared at me as his hands hanged on the top branch above me.

"Hi.". I weakly spoke, and the kid, no, boy yelped, not realizing that he let go of the branch, falling, screaming until I grabbed his hand, narrowed my eyes, as I pulled him up into my branch. I panted lightly as the boy was a bit bigger compared to my size, but I did it. I muttered, "Better tell Papa that my strength is getting better.".

 _"_ **Hverr arr?".** asked the boy as I took him in my eyes. He is kinda cute as he's obviously my age or at least a year older. His hair is crazy long, light brown, and hanging back in the braids, his skin is tanned, almost like weathered from the sun and the water, and his eyes, they are hazel. He has a furry black vest over a light green sleeved shirt, leather brown pants, and dark brown boots. I smiled at him, "My name's Danielle, what's yours?".

He tilted his head confusedly, spoke, **"Ek neinn vita.".** I widened my eyes, slammed my forehead, "Right, different world, different language. Let me try this.". I pointed a finger to myself, "Danielle.".

He blinked, "Nelle?". I shook my head, "No, I am Danielle, Dan-ie-lle.". He pursued his lips, "Ellie.". I sighed, "Close enough.". I smiled, nodded, pointed to myself, "Ellie.". He smiled a bright grin, pointed to himself, " **Ek Keldan.".** I blinked, "Your name is Keldan?". He nodded with a smile to prove that I got his name right. I giggled, and gestured to climb down. He smirked, and poked me, and then climbed down, gesturing that he wanted to play tag. I grinned as I climbed down after him, jumping from branch to branch as I realized I got a new friend today. I muttered, "Keldan, not a bad name.".

We made it down with Keldan smirking to show that he won the tree race. I shook my head, "Yeah, yeah, you beat me there, but can you do this?". I then tagged him, racing down the hill, hearing his laughter behind me. His voice spoke in his language again, but I don't mind it as I would understand the tone, teasing and delighted as he was determined to get me. I can't help laughing out loud as he chased me.


	10. Chapter 10

Danielle and Keldan played tag, then Keldan introduced a game that Danielle had never seen before, which is basically scaring up fish and scoring the highest in a pile. The new game lasted most of the afternoon as Keldan taught her how to tie fish to a branch pole, and to Keldan's surprise, Danielle caught about the biggest fish he had ever seen. To their amusement, they tied the game.

"Oh boy, it's almost sunset! I gotta go back to my family. ". Danielle smiled at Keldan. Keldan nodded, "You **fa** big **fiskr** family. We **finna** later.". Danielle grinned, "Yeah, I will see you tomorrow. Here?". Keldan shook his head, and jerked his head to gesture to follow him as he picked up his pole branches, so used to having burdens of fish all his life, with Danielle picking up her big prize, following him ahead.

They walked up to the big tree where their first meeting chanced them to be friends. Keldan said, "Here, **finna**.". Danielle nodded, "Clear on that. Good night, Keldan.". She gave out a hand, waved, with Keldan looking confused. Danielle giggled, "It means goodbye, **finna** later.". Keldan looked a bit understanding at that, "Goodbye, Ellie.". Danielle smiled, and skipped away from the big tree, with a glance and wink at Keldan, and humming a tune as she disappeared into the bushes. Keldan smiled and sighed as he turned around, heading back to his village.

A few minutes later, in Team Phantom's camp, Danny was sighing loudly, checking his watch. "It's very close to sunset. If she missed her curfew by a minute, I gonna ground her from going off tomorrow.".

Valerie, sitting upon a log near the campfire as Tucker was struggling to spark up a fire, smirked, "Overprotective, aren't you, Danny? Danielle is barely back with us for a day already, and you want to ground her if she gets late.".

"Is that a bit overreacting, Danny? Heck, even Dad was a bit laid back when I was late for curfew when I was your age.". Jazz asked curiously. She was airing out her sleeping bag casually. Sam was nearby, checking for berry bushes. Danny sighed softly, "Okay, maybe you are right, but I still can't help myself. Like Sam says, I got a hero complex.". The others chuckled at that, agreeing mightily on that comment.

"Hey, Papa, I'm back, and look what I got!". Danielle jumped out of the bushes like she's on high energy, and showed off the big fish she caught, er, with some help. A impressed whistle from Tucker, "That's quite a beautiful piece of meat! Look at me, I am already salivating.". Valerie rolled her eyes playfully, and got up to walk over to Danielle, "Wow, that's a big fish you got there. You worked hard to get it, huh?".

Danielle grinned, "Pretended like it was a game to me, and then I caught it!". Jazz chuckled, "I think Tucker failed at sparking up the fire, why don't you do the honors, sweetie?".

"You got it, aunt Jazz.". Danielle smiled as she changed ghost, and ignited her hand, and shot a flame-ball to the wood-pit, and lit up instantly. Danielle went back to normal, and smirked, "So, who's going to cook the fish?". The others pointed to Tucker, who miserably groaned. "Hey, everybody, I got a pail of berries to go along with that fish for most of you, through I gonna use one of the salad rations for myself.". called out Sam as she returned.

"So, who's gonna sleep in the Speeder or outside by the campfire?". asked Danielle curiously as she was out in the forest. Danny smiled, "Well, princess, you, and the girls gonna sleep in the Speeder as we boys will sleep and guard outside. We will take turns every night as we camp here for a while until I figure out how to approach the Vikings nearby.".

Danielle nodded, and thought if she should tell him and the others about Keldan, but shook it out as she wanted to have a secret of her own. Team Phantom soon went to cook dinner and have a meal on their own for the first time virtually. Danielle finished first as she was quite famished, and went outside, wanting to fly up to the boulder's top.

"Papa, Mama, Mom, Uncle Tucker, Aunt Jazz, you gotta see the sky from the boulder, come on!". Danielle shouted down to them, and Danny turned ghost, brought up Sam and Tucker as Valerie bought up her hover board, with Jazz on, and they went up to the top of the boulder, seeing Danielle sitting down, with her head up to the skies. Danny gasped in awe as the sky was literally clear, crystal clear, with thousands, no, millions of stars alighting up the sky, as he landed down on the boulder's top floor, with the others gaping or awe-shocked, with Valerie shrinking her hover board into her shoes, and landing with Jazz next to her.

"This is so incredible!". Sam gasped in awe as Danny nodded silently. They all whispered snippets of conversation, not wanting to bother the nightlife, content to watch the stars. A while later, a yawn came out as Danielle fell asleep into Valerie's lap. The others smiled softly as Danielle's face was so innocent, so angel-like. Valerie softly sighed as she kissed Danielle's cheek lightly, as she picked her up gently as she got up. Danny smiled, and walked over, turned ghost, and lifted Valerie up and down along the boulder, to the Speeder's door, and with Danny's handprint, it opened up with a soft hiss. Valerie smiled, and kissed Danny on the cheek thankfully, and went in, carrying Danielle in and to her sleeping bag.

Danny then got the others down with a bit of managing, and Sam, Jazz hugged and kissed the boys good night, and went inside the Speeder as well. Danny and Tucker soon went to sleep after checking the boundary and the campfire. Danny smiled as he glanced at the sky through the clearing, and whispered, "Today was a good day, mom and dad. Love you. Good night.". He then closed his eyes peacefully, and the camp was soon silent, with the chirping of crickets and the distant sounds of nocturnal animals scrambling around for late dinners and all.


	11. Chapter 11

For a couple of weeks, Team Phantom worked in camp, learning properly to hunt or fish with Valerie's help, and Danny's advice while Danielle often went off into the forest to spend time with Keldan, either gathering wood or fish every two or three days, with some games here and there. They became quite the best of friends. Of course, Sam was curious and concerned for her daughter, so she snuck off one day, and saw Danielle having a conversation in Keldan's native tongue with Keldan teaching her patiently, with the behavior of hinting romance as well.

So, Sam found Danielle later on, told her about Keldan, with Danielle telling her not to spill out to Danny, knowing Danny has become a bit more overprotective over her since they found out about Danielle's origins. Sam swore, only intending to tell Danielle some advice about Keldan. Danielle was abeit embarrassed, but got used to it eventually as Sam was only wanting to help her out.

Tucker, apart from missing his precious technology, he was doing fine as they have ghost-fighting technology only to aid them in emergencies, through he was failing miserably at making up campfires, causing either Danny or Danielle to spark up the campfire themselves. For Jazz, she became the nurse and mediator in the team, learning all the best she could from Sam as Sam practically stitched Danny up millions of times, through Danny got proficient to fix himself up.

And for Valerie, she was teaching the others the better points in using the gear through they are pretty experienced, it doesn't hurt to practice every now and then to keep themselves sharp. Plus she is getting closer to being with Danny as she didn't lose her feelings for him, and Danny, well, he kinda missed the days he spent with Valerie back on their old world, and he wanted to have a real relationship with her now since she knows both sides of him for quite some time.

Meanwhile, over in the Viking settlement, Keldan is the older sibling of a younger sister, and having his parents as a blacksmith and a fisher-woman, and a uncle for a spears-man with a male cousin who tends to prefer to use a hammer, in his own clan aka family, the 'Algens'. The other families or clans are either fishermen, spears-men, warrior maidens, house-builders, hunters and more. They have, of course, their ships, some horses, and lots of sheep, and a couple of chicken pens for a surplus of 10+ chickens.

Then, the village came to know the team upon a fateful, dangerous day when Danielle and the others find why the settlement's here. It was the anniversary of Danielle and Keldan's chance meeting, plus the first date of Danny and Valerie as well. Now, it's been really weird to not see ghosts anywhere to Danny's surprise as he got used to seeing them in Amity literally every day, if not every day, every two days then. Yet he still can feel something weird about this world, through everything is pretty much normal, no mutant animals, no freaky changes of nature, no contaminated ghost food threatening to eat him or the others.

This particular day was to change Danny's beliefs, yet he doesn't know the magnitude of it until much later. The others will feel the changes as well, just not as well as Danny and Danielle.


	12. Chapter 12

That morning, as the sun peeked over the woods, Danielle woke up in her sleeping bag outside, smiling as her mind came on. She realized that today Keldan was going to surprise her because of their friendship anniversary, and so with turning invisible, she went into the Speeder where Danny and Valerie was sleeping, in separate spots, of course, but in the same room. Danielle has noticed that, but she didn't care as she wanted to wake her father up.

"Papa, wake up! Papa, Papa!". Danielle yelled in excitement. Valerie softly chuckled as she was in the middle between sleeping and waking, "Danny, you heard your daughter.".

Danny muttered, "Not at sunrise.". Danielle wrinkled her nose, and smirked as she thought of a idea. She may have fire powers, but she's still a lot like Danny, which means she has a Ghost Stinger which she practices in the forest in her alone time while Keldan was still busy in the settlement. She sparked her hands with some managing, then touched Danny's foot poking out under his blanket, and activated her Ghost Stinger, which Danny abruptly woke up with a weak scream of surprise, jumping out like 2 feet high.

In rumpled pajamas, Danny grunted as he is now fully awake, "Alright, princess, you got me up. Now, what's going on?". Danielle widely grinned, "I wanna have a adventure this early. Can I go, please?".

Valerie called out, "You packed your breakfast?". She was already awake a few moments ago, and she was amused, nearly laughed at Danny's misfortune at their daughter's idea. Danielle looked over at her, nodded, "Yeah, did it last night. Don't worry, when it comes for lunch, I gonna gorge on berry bushes for a snack.".

Danny sighed, "Just be careful like usual, Danielle.". Danielle raised an eyebrow, smirked, "Duh, papa, I always am careful. Love ya guys. Have fun on your date, Mama, and don't overdo the public affection with Papa. I am still out there in the forest.". She then grabbed a bag from the corner, winked at her main parents, and went outside, invisibly again, of course, then kissed Sam, her mom on the cheek as she was still sleeping, then slipped into the forest, turning visible.

Valerie chuckled, "Danielle is definitely my daughter, she got my sass.". Danny laughed, "True dat. I gonna go outside, change while you have your privacy, Val.". Valerie smiled at that, "Thank you, Danny. Today is totally looking to be good. Now, go out there, it's your turn to start breakfast too.". Danny grinned, and went invisible, as he grabbed his batch of clothes for today, leaving the Speeder and Valerie alone to change.

She muttered, "I wonder if Danielle is already eating her breakfast by now.". Meanwhile, deep into the forest, near Danielle and Keldan's precious tree, Danielle hummed as she opened her pack, having a canteen of water, wrapped sandwiches, some dried meat from a caught hare. "Ellie, there you are!". Keldan called out in English. Like Danielle, Keldan was very quick to learn Danielle's tongue of language as Danielle was almost expertly spoken in Norse, Keldan's native tongue of language.

Danielle smiled brightly, "Keldan, you're free from your folks, chores done already?". Keldan sheepishly smiled, "I kinda told them that I wanted out of chores early as long as I do them this afternoon.". Danielle's eyebrows went up at that, spoke, "And they're fine with that?".

"I think so, but they're getting kinda clever since I did a deal with my sister ages ago.". Keldan shrugged helplessly. Danielle nodded, sighed, "Well, as long as nobody bothers our fun, we still fine, man.". Keldan smiled, asked, "You got a sandwich for me? I never tasted one before.". Danielle smirked, "You bet I did.". She brought out the second wrapped sandwich to Keldan as she was intending to eat the first one herself. She gave it to Keldan who was confused at the wrapping, but with Danielle's help unwrapping it off, Keldan soon was eating a sandwich for the first time himself.

"Your parents going out into the forest soon?". Keldan asked curiously. Danielle nodded, "Yeah, they will be, or just did recently while we eating here. I heard Papa was planning to take Mama out to a private spot near the lake, swim around for a bit, talk, kiss, all that romance and stuff.".

Keldan tilted his head confusedly, "'Romance'?". Danielle frowned, searching for a word to make his understanding easier. She muttered in Norse, **"Ast.".** Keldan oohed at that, nodding as he now understood the new word that Danielle was speaking in English. "So, love is romance?". Keldan asked in wonder. Danielle thought for a second, and shrugged, "Basically. Mom said romance is more than love.".

Keldan blushed lowly at that, with Danielle not noticing thankfully. Breakfast took them longer than they thought, but they went on, getting up, with Keldan smirking, "You are going to like this, Ellie.". Danielle giggled, "This surprise better be good, Kel.". Keldan chuckled, "Come on, or we are going to be late.".

They then walked on, doing it for a bit until Keldan called out, "We are almost here. You close your eyes, I will hold your hand, and help you follow me.". Danielle smirked, then closed her eyes, with Keldan biting his lip in anticipation as he led her up on a incline, and stopped upon a smooth, cool surface. "Okay, open them, Ellie.". Danielle opened them, and gasped, as they stood upon a stone high in a hillside by the coast, away from the settlement in a face-surface way. Danielle was awed by the full atmosphere of the settlement, watching the ships sail so gracefully, and the very distant chatter of the people as they worked individually or together in ways.

Keldan whispered, "It's about time I can tell you the name of my home. We call it, **"Nautabu".** Danielle smiled, "It sounds like a great name for a great settlement like this.". Keldan gulped slightly as he stared in surprise as the sun shone upon Danielle, her features glowing, with her eyes rivaling the lake in color, and he knew he was in trouble, falling in..what did she call it again, romance? In love with her? Keldan strangely didn't mind, then he was about to say something else relating to Nautabu, when ear-shrieking roars called out.

Keldan gasped, "No, they aren't supposed to be this early in the season.". Danielle looked at him confusedly, "They? What are you talking about?". He pointed silently with narrowed eyes, pointing to the horizon, with sprinting black specks that was getting clearer. Danielle stared in shock, then terrified shock as the specks was revealed to be dragons; dragons pulling ships, big ones that appeared Viking-like.

Keldan snarled, "The Ruffian Rouges are back, with these **draugr forads".** Danielle gasped, "They're ghost dragons, not monsters. Are they bad?". Keldan frowned, "Worse. They're enslaved by those savage Vikings who's not worthy of our kind. Come on, we gotta warn my home or the homes will be burned again!". Danielle gasped, giving a glance at the dragons. They're completely different in looks from Aragon or Dora's dragon forms.

There seemed to be four specific races of dragons in the invasion; stout, heavy ones with six eyes; skinny ones with spade-like tails; huge ones with two sets of wings and horns; and bird-like ones with unusual claws on its wings. Danielle shook her head with dread, running after Keldan, wanting to turn ghost and fight them off, but she knew that she needs help, and quite badly too. Nautabu and her home are in trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Danny and Valerie was having fun as Danny was in ghost form, arms over each other as they flew invisibly over the trees, to the other side of the lake, unknowing that they were across from Keldan and Danielle over the lake on their edge. Nautabu is at the south border of the lake, with Keldan & Danielle at the west border, and Danny & Valerie at the east border.

They landed upon a private spot of the beach which Danny had found a week ago, with Danny and Valerie stripping down to their swimsuits. Danny gulped in surprise as Valerie had a bikini, a red and green one while Valerie was impressed with the abs Danny gained over time as he wore sea blue swim shorts. Valerie giggled at Danny's look, "Any lower, and you could catch flies into your mouth, Danny.".

Danny shook his head and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Val, you look very nice in that swimsuit.". Valerie smirked, "Thanks, and you look very cute in those shorts. Now, let's go jump into the water and have some fun!". She then sprinted into the water, dived into the water into the deep end, then surfacing with a grin. Danny nodded, smiled, then went after her, smirking as he dived into the water, went invisible as Valerie looked around.

"Danny, Danny, if you went invisible again on me, you gonna give me a heart attack!". A warm chuckle, "Really or you just pulling on me?". Valerie turned to see Danny floating above the water, smiling. Valerie blinked, "Nah, I just pulling your leg, Danny. You gonna join me or what?". Danny then dropped into the water like he was a rock, making a cannonball, soaking Valerie who laughed. They then played as they laughed, chatted, and teased with each other.

"Got you, Val!". Danny chortled happily as he heaved Valerie on his shoulders, with Valerie laughing. "You gonna tickle me, Danny?". Danny smirked, "Oh, you want the tickle monster?". He then tickled Valerie's feet as she giggled, "No, no, Danny!". She then shrieked as Danny let her go, splashing into the water, with Valerie shaking the water out of her hair as she paddled to Danny.

"Ohh, you're good at tickling.". Valerie smiled as she looked at Danny, who nervously scratched his head on top, "I had the tickle monster from Jazz too often, so I had to get revenge for that, so yeah.". He lightly blushed as he was so close to Valerie, and noticed a strand in the middle of Valerie's forehead, and he moved his hand to move the strand back, unknowing that the action sent shivers down Valerie's spine, then ice blue met dark green.

Danny bit his lip shyly, "Can I kiss you, Val?". Valerie raised an eyebrow teasingly, with a soft smile, a hand moving to rest on Danny's neck, then she suddenly moved Danny forward as they kissed gently then passionately, noticing that Danny closed his eyes, then blushed brightly, opening his eyes as they soon parted lips for air. Danny's eyes are incredibly glowing green, with Valerie smirking in awe and love. "How's that, ghost boy?".

Danny smiled as he spoke, "You really are incredible.". Valerie giggled at Danny's comment. "You know what that means from now on?". she asked with a nod. Danny nodded, "We're a couple, girlfriend and boyfriend.". Valerie smiled, and mussed Danny's hair playfully, "Yep.". Danny then grinned slyly as he then moved to kiss her passionately. In the middle of the kiss, ear-shrieking roars reached their ears, and they parted lips, and looked over to see a invasion of foreign ships with ghost dragons.

"Shit, we got trouble, big trouble.". Danny muttered. Valerie narrowed her eyes, commented, "We better check on the others. Care to give me a lift first to the shore over there?".

Danny silently went ghost and picked her up, flew her to the shore, with Valerie smiling, "By the way, you were amazing with that last kiss.". Danny grinned, then flew off when the invasion got closer. Valerie muttered, "I hope Danielle is okay.". She then put on clothes and her shoes, knowing Danny and her daughter will take care of themselves anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

The two best friends, Keldan and Danielle was struggling to run through the forest, but the trees and everything crowded their senses as they need to be in Nautabu to help protect Keldan's family and tribe from the invading Viking ships who was slowly revealing to have badly dressed Vikings onboard, with the ghost dragons still pulling the ships by their chains and being whipped by a Viking or two at the bow of each ship.

Danielle narrowed her eyes, "Keldan, they're getting closer.". Keldan sighed, "All these trees are blocking the way. If only we can get there faster, protect Nautabu.". Danielle bit her lip, and replied, "There's a way to go faster, and get there quick.". Keldan looked over, blinked, "Your folks have something to help us?". Danielle shook her head, "Please don't freak out, I just want to help.". Keldan shrugged, "As long as it gets us there quick.". Danielle gulped, a white flash appearing, sweeping across her body in two circles up and down, changing her blue shirt, a thin brown vest, green khakis shorts, and beloved red/white converse into a uniform of black/white, also changing her features as well, her raven black hair into snow white hair, ice blue eyes into toxic emerald green eyes, and skin more tanned.

Keldan's hazel eyes widened as he gave a tiny gasp, as Danielle smirked, "Let's kick some ass! Come on, Keldan!". She grabbed Keldan around the waist, and flew over in a flash, not as fast as Danny is, but still fast, landing on the deck of Nautabu, gracefully dropping Keldan off. Danielle saw her father showing up, and she called out, "Papa, what do I do to help?", as she zoomed up to her father's side.

"Danielle, how well are you with your fire powers?". Danny glanced over at her with determination and a spark of a idea in his eyes. Danielle grinned, "Pretty good. You want fireballs or something else?". Danny nodded, "Good, because I want you-Look out!". He pushed Danielle away as a cannonball of coal-lit fire narrowly missed them and crashed into a shed in the settlement, panicking the villagers further.

Danny snarled, then put up a pretty wide shield, "Get the others here, now, and no Speeder yet! Two of us and our friends is enough to fight!". Danielle nodded, and zoomed down to Keldan, "Papa's protecting your town, but it's not going to hold very long, so you better tell your tribe to fight back alongside Papa. I gotta go get my family's help!". She then flew off, her legs shifting into a tail to help her go faster, and she saw one of her mothers, Valerie in her red Huntress suit. "Mama, Papa's shielding the town, but it's gonna not hold long!".

"Okay, honey, you grab Sam, I will take Tucker and Jazz. Jazz has the Ghost Peeler, I am sure of it, along with the usual gear for your mom and Tucker.". Valerie called back as they zoomed back to camp, side by side, with the others already prepared as they heard the roars, and saw the situation from the boulder as Danny built a ice staircase inside the boulder after using ghost beams as a driller, with carpet stripped from the Speeder to cover the steps a while ago.

Danielle grabbed Sam, "Hold on, mom, this is going to be a fast ride!". "It's okay, sweetie, just do what you do.". Sam commented determinedly. Valerie grabbed the others. And Team Phantom zoomed back to Nautabu, seeing Danny struggling to hold up the Shield, but a cannonball broke the shield as it was already cracked. The town was attacking the ships with their own catapults, but with bundles of rocks for ammo.

"Danny, we're here, any plan to take this to kicking butt?". Sam asked Danny. Danny frowned as he glanced at his team, "Sam, Tucker, you go hit the ships as hard as you can. Valerie, see if you can scare those Vikings off. I and princess will heat and freeze these chains off the dragons as they are obviously abused and enslaved, thanks to Danielle's friend explaining to me.".

"Good plan, let's get to it before the town burns any further!". Tucker shouted as cannonballs was going through and between them, making the team dodge them all in survival. The team split off to do their parts in the fight against the invasion. Danny pointed to the far end of the ship row, "Danielle, you burn these chains off that end, I will do this end, and we will meet in the middle.". Danielle smirked and nodded.

She flew off to her end, burning the chains off as she dodged arrows and slingshots, having the dragons roar in distress and pain as they shake off the chains, and fly off in confusion and fear. Meanwhile, Danny was icing and freezing his end's chains off the rest of the dragons, when he heard a yell, and saw Valerie losing her balance off her shaking board, faintly seeing a arrow piercing the bottom of the board, and zooming over to grab Valerie bride style, "Gotcha! You okay, Val?".

"These darn Vikings are stubborn as Dash was! I couldn't get them all, but I managed to burn off a couple of catapults before that darn arrow pierced my board!". Valerie snarled in anger and frustration. Danny frowned, "Can you call it over, your board?". Valerie smiled, "Duh, it always does come to me, see?". A beeping sound came behind Danny, earning him to see the board still functioning, yet with the arrow stuck in there. Danny dropped Valerie into the board, "Your board looks fine, but you better land for safety's sake, please, Valerie?".

"Fine, but you owe me a kiss for that rescue.". Valerie smirked before she left him, heading for shore. Danny chuckled briefly, then zooming back, forming a ice sword, and clashing the second to last chain off the dragon, as he narrowly dodged a swarm of arrows, seeing Danielle approach the last dragon, and forming a big green fireball at a Viking who dared to throw a slingshot at her before she turned on her fire powers, heating the chain. Danny helped her with the ice sword, precisely slicing off the chain perfectly, throwing a grin at Danielle.

"Nice job there, Princess.". Danny commented, and Danielle crossed her arms with a smug grin, "Don't I always?". Soon, the invasion had enough from the blasts from the gear of Sam, Valerie and Tucker, Jazz, with Danny and Danielle throwing in a few fireballs at their remaining catapults, with the town scarring and bombing the ships' exterior and interior from their rock bundles, leaving Nautabu, the people of the winning side cheering, and the dragons somewhere hiding or flying off.


	15. Chapter 15

-2 days later-

Danielle was delighted to help her father and the others with trading, talking, and showing their 'magic' gear, and more. Nautabu was warily suspicious at first, but once they saw Team Phantom rebuild the town, and help many people to regain their losses like catching fish or finding the lost sheep who ran ransack in panic during the invasion.

Danny was concerned about the ghost dragons as he spent experience with Dora and Aragon in their dragon forms. Aragon was his enemy while Dora was his ally, which is more complicated by their relationship. Aragon and Dora are siblings; older brother and younger sister. Danny knew the ghost dragons still are stuck with the chain ends on themselves, and might put themselves into danger. He counted 8 dragons from what he remembered from the invasion of the rogue Vikings.

Keldan was happy to tell about the ghost dragons' species and origins yet he knew that ghost dragons can disappear from sight. Sam pointed out that she saw one of them struggle to disappear as it was flying, but the chain seems to keep it solid for some reason. Tucker and the others were shocked about that, having the thought that the chains are ghost-proof unless they get off entirely by a lock or something.

The Nautabu people told of a legendary ghost who can change into a dragon, and he controls the other dragons powerfully by mind or something else, and the rogue Vikings are his followers/minions. They have invaded Nautabu and other places too many times to count yet Vikings of any town like Nautabu are too stubborn to give up and move, so that's why Nautabu have stood here for generations, fighting for their home, people, honor, dignity, and more.

Team Phantom knew immediately why Clockwork said that this world is curious, and they are determined to save their new friends, and protect Nautabu from this ghost and his minions. They have thought that it might be Aragon as Danny had said that he was exiled from the Medieval Land in the Ghost Zone which belongs to Dora now, and vanished without notice after the Disasteroid incident back on their old Earth home. Valerie and Jazz had never heard of him until now.

So, today is a big change during Danny and Danielle's daughter-father time because they have found one of the lost ghost dragons deep in the forest. It was a warm, calm day, the sun shining, as Danny made sure to hide the Speeder in the Gazing Rock which Danielle called the boulder, while Team Phantom had moved into the town to make their lives easier, planning to use a traded barn for their 'home' after giving a caught deer which Valerie worked for to one of the families that held property which had the barn, but the family went smaller for their property now.

Danny grinned as he arrived into town, changing back into human, with some people in the town still getting used to the changes of Danny and Danielle into ghost and back. He nodded to Keldan who is helping his little sister, and waved to some others as he made it to Phantom Base as the team didn't want to use Fenton or their last names. He saw the sides of the barn being painted a dark green, thanks to having pails of mashed lilacs and plain grass + some water, and the roof painted a bright white from pails of talcum powder + water as well.

Jazz and Danielle was doing one side while Sam and Valerie was doing the opposite side, with Tucker at the back side. Danny chuckled, called for Danielle, "Princess, you ready for that walk of ours?". Danielle grinned as she floated down to the ground, shifting back to human, having done a missed spot near the high corner, and handed the brush and pail to Jazz, "Mind if I go ahead, auntie Jazz?".

"Nah, you go ahead and have fun with Danny. Just be careful out there.". Jazz smirked with a soft kiss upon Danielle's brow. Danielle nodded, "Okay, auntie. I love you.". She then zoomed over to Danny, hugging him deeply, "Hi, Papa! I can't wait to go have fun with you. Mom, Mama, I gonna go with Papa now!".

Sam called out, "If you see any berries, make sure to grab plenty for dinner tonight. It's my turn. Love you, honey, and Danny, keep a eye on her!". Valerie chuckled, rolled her eyes as she called out, "Take care, boyfriend, and Danielle, don't give your father any trouble, behave, alright?".

Danny laughed, "Okay, Sam, and yes, Val, I will have fun with princess, and I think we will just tease each other, aren't I right, Danielle?". He playfully scuffed Danielle's hair and then ran off in pretend fear, and Danielle yelped, "Not the hair, Papa! I gonna get ya!". She then grinned mischievously, and ran in a pouncing and sprinting way, chasing her father who was then laughing for fun, heading into one of the trails that leads into the forest.


	16. Chapter 16

-In the forest-

Upon a semi-worn trail, Danny and Danielle is walking after a chase of fun, their soft conversation slicing through the noises of the forest; the chattering of the squirrels, the squawking and chirping of the birds, and the bubbling and rippling hum of the river in the distance.

"Papa, I got a big question to ask you.". Danielle commented curiously. Danny smiled, "Sure, what's up, princess?". Danielle asked, "About the ghost wail, do you think I can do it myself?". Danny shrugged, "I don't know if you got it from me since you got similar powers like me, then there's your fire powers, and able to shoot flares and such from your feet, but it's definitely a possibility.".

"Really?". grinned Danielle.". Danny nodded with a smile at her. Danielle nodded, then grinned as she saw the river. "Papa, I think there's some berry bushes, and we could catch some fish too!".

Danny chuckled gently, "Danielle, we have plenty of time today. We'll head back here after we explore the forest, huh?". Danielle nodded in understanding, then pointed to some rocks. "You wanna fly, or use the rocks as a bridge?". Danny grinned, "Today's a adventure, let us make the most of it, yeah?". with a wink. Danielle giggled, then jumped on a series of rocks as a bridge to the other side, hearing her father laugh and follow her, with a yell, earning Danielle to look back with a concerned frown, seeing her father in the water, his head surfacing, with a fish flopping on his head.

Danielle stuttered as she struggled to stop her giggles, but burst out, laughing in humor and amusement, earning Danny to look at her perspective, and laugh as he did a funny mistake, having a detour into the water, and then crawled out of the river into Danielle's shore, and making the water on him go intangible, falling off him effortlessly, and grinned, "Oh, you think that was funny?".

Danielle couldn't stop giggling as she nodded as a 'yes'. Danny raised a eyebrow as he grinned slyly, then behind his back, one of his hands glowed momentarily, a snowball growing until it was big as a pine cone, then he quickly splayed the snowball into Danielle's hair, stopping her giggling and blinking in surprise, earning Danny to laugh, "Ha, ha, your face! You should have seen your face!". Danielle growled playfully, "So, that's it, huh? Okay, let's play, Papa. Catch this!". She scooped up mud as a flash, pelting Danny's shoulder and chest.

Danny grinned, "It's on, princess!". Danielle shrieked as she ran from her father in pretend horrified delight with Danny making snowballs, the chase was back on, this time of snowballs and mud shots. A while later, as Danny was looking for his daughter in confusion as he swore that Danielle had turned around that tree, or was that one? Danielle was hiding in a bush, smirking a bit mischievously and slyly as she had learned how to hide like this, thanks to Keldan, then she pounced, crashing into Danny.

The roll of the humans continued down a incline, as they tried to pin each other with failed attempts, then Danielle finally pinned Danny. "Pinned ya, Papa! Now what are you going to do?". She smiled at her father smugly. Danny grinned determinedly as he turned intangible, leaving Danielle to touch earth. She looked around, trying to find her father, when her father appeared at her side, grabbing her neck and head, bringing into a noogie.

"Oi, stop that, Papa! No, arrgh!". Danielle shrieked before she grunted, struggling to slip out of her father's grip, then landing on the ground, then went to pounce at Danny as they tussled in the grass, laughing and shouting in delight as Danielle got him back, pinning him again.

"Gotcha, papa!". Danielle giggled. Danny huffed, and chuckled, "Alright, you win this round, princess.". Danielle grinned, and started to say something when a sound grabbed their attention, startling Danielle to look up with Danny narrowing his eyes slightly in wary curiosity. Danielle spoke, "What was that?".

Danny frowned, "I don't know. Danielle, please get off me.". Danielle then got off, standing warily yet still curious about that sound as her father got up, and walked steadily, with Danielle then following him behind. Danny was near a boulder and turned around the corner, widened his eyes, "Oh, that explains the noise.". Danielle tilted her head confusedly when she heard her father speak, then looked over the side, a tiny gasp as her eyes widening in surprise.

A Red Spotter was struggling to escape its chain which was entrapped between two rocks deeply, and there was no trace of fire or anything else, indicating that the chain is entirely ghost-proof, which means no ghostly powers including the ability to breath fire at all. The Red Spotter has a rose red pelt with berry red spots all over, with its eyes gleaming green. The claws from the legs, and wings was scrapping the ground furiously, with its tail swishing dangerously frantic. Danny tried to look for the spikes in the tail and counted them. Danny muttered, "We got a boy dragon, Danielle.". as he noticed his daughter at his side.

"Wow, he looks very upset and scared, Papa. Can we help him, please?". Danielle asked worriedly. Danny mused carefully as he watched the dragon struggling, and nodded, "Yeah, but be slow and steady, we don't want to scare him further or he might hurt himself worse than he is doing right now.". The chain on the dragon is rubbing really bad, having signs of a huge sore around the neck. Danny then stepped over, not realizing that he was heading into a nest of leaves, breaking the fragile leaves, earning the Red Spotter to stop and freeze.

The dragon's green eyes locked upon Danny's ice blue eyes, anticipation and tense suspicion in the air. A low rumble of growling inside the dragon's voice as he is warning Danny and Danielle not to do anything stupid or dangerous, and Danny breathed lowly, "Okay, we might have a problem, Houston.". Danielle gulped slightly, and licked her lips nervously as she stepped alongside Danny, her steps more quieter. "Any ideas, Papa?".


	17. Chapter 17

-In a semi-closed clearing of rocks and a low incline of grass and bushes-

Danny replied, "Head back to Nautabu, and see if you can trade something for a bunch of fish in a basket you can carry back here. I have a feeling that our buddy here is hungry, very hungry.". Danielle nodded and stepped back in her tracks, then shifted into ghost form, flew off in a instant, leaving Danny and the dragon alone.

"Well, it looks like you really got stuck, buddy. You must have been running or something to have that chain caught in the rocks.". Danny murmured softly as he slowly treadled toward the dragon. The dragon huffed lightly, slightly calming down as his haunches was defensively poised, but slowly laid down on all fours. "So, Red Spotter, huh? It really fits your breed of the dragon species.". Danny commented gently as he began to sit down at the base of the chain which is still enraptured between the two rocks.

The dragon blinked, a intelligent glint in his green eyes, and crooned softly as he crept closer, crawling like a human in mud under a rope net. He was so close near Danny, almost two feet away, and to Danny's view, the dragon is as big as the Speeder. The dragon then laid its head down on the ground, with Danny taking a deep breath, moving his right hand to touch above the nostrils, and exhaled in surprise as ice blue met glowing green. The dragon breathed lightly, its warm breath touching Danny's skin. Danny could feel individual scales, the warm skin of the scales, and see deeper at the particular pattern of the pelt in surprise as the dragon has numerous scars over the neck, back, and chest.

He then did a trick that he often did to calm down Dora in her dragon form which is massaging behind the ears, so Danny reached behind the dragon's left frilled ear and massaged in a circular motion, which the dragon startled in surprise, then moaned in pleasure, leaning further into Danny's hand, wanting more as the dragon had never experienced this before, only abused by the Rogue Vikings emotionally and physically.

Danny chuckled softly, "You like this, buddy?". The dragon purred happily, earning Danny to laugh softly in happiness as he hated to see anyone, even any animal in distress or pain, as he has come to like and respect nature much more than he used to, thanks to Sam. He heard steps behind him, and turned his head slightly to see Danielle in human form lugging a basket of fish. The dragon looked up curiously, and sniffed, his eyes widening and his ears perking as he licked his lips.

"Danielle, how many fish in there?". Danny asked in wonder. "A dozen, granted that it's small fish, but it should satisfy our guy, right, Papa?". Danielle replied with a smile. Her father nodded, "Great, just join me, and help me with the chain as we distract him with the fish.". Danielle carried the basket slowly and carefully, and then put it down with a sounding thump.

"Okay, we got a few Whitling, a bunch of cods, a haddock, and a baby eel.". Danielle replied out loud as she opened the basket, and the dragon began to dig in until it hissed in fear. Danny looked confused until he picked up the eel, and the dragon hissed louder, his wings rearing back in fright. "Easy, buddy, it's okay, we got it, no eel.". He threw it roughly over the incline, earning the dragon to calm down and eat down eagerly.

"Wow, looks like dragons have fears like us. What do we do now while he's distracted?". Danielle whispered lowly. Danny muttered back, "I gonna walk over, check the neck chain, while you go melt the chain between those rocks.". Danny got up slowly, and whistled cheerfully as Danielle nodded and went over to the rocks that held the chain. Danny took a closer look, and saw that the neck chain has a key lock, and he closed his eyes, concentrated on his ice powers, and smiled as his hand glowed, then a precise key appeared, made out of pure ice.

Danny grinned as he leaned forward, "Okay, buddy, I just wanna check on your neck.". he murmured out loud as he put the key into the lock, the click of the mechanism whirring and clicking. The dragon, quickly done with its late breakfast, pricked his ears up as he tried to figure out the faintly familiar sound, then he gasped, feeling somehow light, as the chain lock came off.

"Lord, that is heavy!". Danny exclaimed in surprise as he came around, holding the neck chain as proof to the dragon's eyes, and the dragon slowly moved one of his forelegs toward his neck, and found nothing, except for a blistering huge sore. Danielle returned, dragging the rest of the chain from the freed section of the rocks. Altogether, the choke neck chain was about 10 pounds. The dragon thrilled softly, gestured to his leg chains, which was cut off from Danny's ice powers in the invasion, but still there on the dragon.

Danielle giggled, "I think he is trusting you, Papa, to take these off, too.". Danny nodded, "He sure is. Okay, buddy, I gonna let you go free, yeah?". He then put the key into each leg chain's key lock, and the clicking sound returned again to the dragon's ears, and the leg chains tumbled down to the ground. The dragon growled happily, then jumped into the air, flapping his wings, a blissful and delighted look on his face as he roared loudly. He then breathed a few shots of silver-ish red fire, and then landed upon the ground, purring happily as he nuzzled Danny and Danielle, with the humans petting him behind the ears.

"See ya, buddy. Take care of yourself. Tell the others that we can help them, eh?". Danny replied with a smile at the dragon, and the dragon nodded softly, thrilling in happiness, then took off, flying off to somewhere out there. Danielle hugged her father happily, "We did it, Papa!". Danny affectionately rubbed Danielle's shoulder, "Yes, we did, princess. I think we gotta go back home. I am starved for lunch.".

Danielle grinned, "We gonna have to grab some berries first or Mom gonna be mad at ya!". Danny sheepishly chuckled, "Right, princess. We also need to take these chains back, it may have been something bad, but I think we can use it for good, through I don't know what to do yet with those.".

"Neither way, we have a big story to tell the gang, and the others! I can't wait to see Keldan's face when he finds out that I saved a dragon from being strangled in the chains!". Danielle laughed cheerfully with a smirk. Danny joined her, laughing, agreeing with her comments as they gathered the chains, putting them into the basket, and lugging it together, heading back to Nautabu, with the intention of telling today's adventure at the Great Hall or Phantom Base. Danny thought about the dragon, and he couldn't explain why he's doing it, but he knew he connected with the dragon somehow. He only hoped that the dragon will be fine out there, especially with the threat of the Rogue Vikings or their leader.


	18. Chapter 18

-A day later- (Danny's P.O.V.)

I whistled lowly as I prepared lunch as the others was still planning out what to have in Phantom Base. What I only knew is that Danielle was set on her heart for her own loft bed, and that Jazz desired a library. We hardly have a kitchen as we only have some pots and pans, with recyclable plates to use yet no storage, through I could build a never-melting ice freezer.

"Papa, can we have a couch from grass and stuff as Mom don't want any furred stuff in here?". asked Danielle as she came in. I shrugged, "I don't mind as long as it's comfortable.". Sam sighed in relief, "Great, we could grab plenty of reeds and vines for that couch.". Valerie chuckled, "That's your project, Sam. My project is a great wood desk, so I can work on the ghost gear.". The girls followed Danielle in. I didn't see Jazz anywhere until I pinpointed her in the corner, measuring the wall with a tape measure.

"Where's Tuck?". I murmured loudly. Danielle giggled, "Uncle Tuck lost a bet with me, so he has to fish the normal way.". I chuckled at that, shaking my head, "I swear he's too confident sometimes. Lunch is not done yet, just a while more to go.".

The girls nodded at that, with a few chuckles toward my comment about Tuck. "Papa, what is going to be your project?". I smirked, "What do you think, princess? I gonna make the kitchen nice and great, starting with a neat ice-proof freezer.". I scuffed Danielle's hair softly with pulling her ponytail out loose with my free hand as my other hand was busy mixing the ingredients in a wooden bowl from the series of bowls and trays that I traded with Keldan's family for the chains as Keldan's father was the blacksmith of Nautabu.

"There you go, a cuter look for you, Danielle.". I spoke approvingly. Danielle mused as she played with her hair in her fingers, "Mama, could you make it into a braid, please?". She looked up at Valerie with big eyes. I snickered at Valerie's surprised look, and she glared at me, and I shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry, Val, your face was a bit funny.". Valerie slyly grinned, "You know I can retail for that, Danny?". I winced, remembering her precise prank two weeks ago at Gazing Rock when I said something about her hair's appearance when she woke up early as me one time.

"Yes, ma'am.". I respectfully replied to Valerie softly and warily. Valerie nodded, "Much better, ghost boy. Now where was I to say before your father interrupted? Oh, yes, I believe I can make a pretty good braid for you, honey.". Danielle grinned at that. Suddenly, loud thundering roars sounded out right in the front yard as thumps shook the ground. I and the others immediately came out, instantly shocked as we saw a unbelievable yet incredible sight in front of us.

Mine and Danielle's rescued Red Spotter was puffing proudly from his chest as he was a bit in front, with the other 7 dragons behind him. On the first right side, was a dark cobalt blue Stripetail with hazel eyes. The longer tuft on its head indicated that it is a female. On the second right, the biggest dragon ever seen, a Rainbow Claw, tall and wide as a bus, having light amber gold eyes, being a male, because of the shading of the colors. If the colors are muted, it means the dragon is male, but if the colors are very bright, it's a female. On the third right, a heavily pelted black Dark Striker with a dark brown upper-side on its back, with a dark gray pattern on its wings among white spikes and white paws. Its eyes are almond gold, and this pattern indicated that it's a female.

On the first left side, was a blush red pelted Red Spotter, with its spots a wine red, with bright green eyes. The slightly less spikes on its tail indicated that it was a female. On the second left, a spring green Stripetail with blue eyes. The shorter mane on its head meant it is a male. On the third left, a dark brown pelted Dark Striker, with a dark gray upper-side on its back, with a black pattern on its wings among white spikes and black paws. Again, the eyes are almond gold, and the pattern meant that it's a male. On the fourth left, a Rainbow Claw, this time being a female, with dark amber gold eyes.

"Hey, buddy! Great to see you again, how are you doing?". I laughed as I came forward, with my new friend clamoring over to me with a loud purr as we reunited like old friends. The Red Spotter nuzzled me softly, and thrilled as he leaned forward. I chuckled, "Let me guess, you want that massage behind the ears again?". The dragon huffed slightly, earning myself to shake my head in amusement and scratch the dragon's favorite spot, which earned the dragon to chirp and moan in pleasure and happiness.

(No one's P.O.V.)

The other dragons was surprised yet awed of the amazing action from this human, this Danny, this 'hybrid', their leader called him. Team Phantom came to know the entire group of dragons, somehow bonding to a dragon like Danny did with his Red Spotter friend. Nautabu was both shocked and overwhelmed as they saw that the dragons never meant to cause harm at all, as they were truly forced and abused by the Rogue Vikings, but no more. The other dragons were having chains too, but Team Phantom has seen to that to get them off, thanks to Danny's help of his ice keys. Today has turned out to be a really surprisingly good day.


	19. Chapter 19

-2 months later upon Danny's birthday in the beginnings of winter-

Summer and autumn went and faded fast, leaving the forces of winter to approach the land of Vikings, and more specifically, at a large lake where a absolutely changed villages resides, and its name is Nautabu.

A thrilled whoop as a red streak flew through the chilly breeze, revealing to be a Red Spotter with a Rider upon its back. Danny grinned, asked in Norse, **"Ready to win, Firespike?".** Firespike thrilled happily with a nod, and he darted through rows of trees, with Danny half sitting, half standing up in the saddle, smirking as he saw that they were close near the finish line as Firespike held a couple of mossballs.

"Speak English, dude or I gonna not understand ya again!". yelled Tucker as he rode his bonded dragon, the dark blue Stripetail whose he called her 'Lakestar'. Danny laughed. "Too bad, because I gonna win this time!" as he noticed that Lakestar held only one mossball. Danny squeezed Firespike's sides, and Firespike flapped his wings harder which swept Tucker and Lakestar away a distance away.

Then a bunch of mossballs showed up from the ground into the air, and Danny laughed, "Firespike, give it all out, buddy!". Firespike roared as he flew toward the mossballs, with his claws out, and Danny reaching his arms out, poised to take a couple more of mossballs when another roar sounded out.

"Think again, ghost boy!". Valerie yelled smugly as she and her dragon flashed by, grabbing three more to add to their recent duo of mossballs, nearly brushing Firespike's tail, earning Danny to gape in surprise then shake his head in delight. Valerie's bonded dragon was the female Dark Striker, being called 'Inkblast'. "Try to beat that, Danny!". Valerie called back as she held on Inkblast, darting to the finish line.

Danny smirked, "Alright, buddy, let's try that again, eh?". Firespike huffed out loud as he then dived, then shot up like a rocket, grabbing two mossballs including a particular big one, knowing that the big ones earn points faster than the smaller ones do. "My turn to beat you, Papa!". laughed Danielle as she came up on her bonded dragon, which was the other Red Spotter, revealed to be Firespike's sister, and her name is Magma. Danielle had three mossballs, and grabbing a bright colored one that was to give her a advantage in the next race.

Danny shook his head, "Better wait, princess, because we got one more round to go before we truly finish with the big catch of the race.". He then winked, "So, catch me if you can!". He laughed as he urged Firestrike on, making it to the scoring spot, throwing all of his mossballs, hearing the announcement from Keldan's father, **"Danny and Firestrike wins another 60 points to their current 40 points!".**

He then flew off in the saddle, with Firestrike turning his head at him in curiosity. "Don't worry, buddy. Any second now, the big ball will come up, and we gonna win this time. We gotta to since today's my birthday!". A chuckle, "That must be at least the 10th time I heard you talking of your big day today, little bro, but we have to see if you gonna beat us first!".

Danny looked over to see a smirking Jazz on her bonded dragon, the male Rainbow Claw, his name being 'Glider'. "Hey, Jazz! You scored yet?". Jazz smirked, "Yep, and not telling ya what I got.".

"Good timing because I scored already too. The big ball shouldn't have taken this long!". called out Sam with a laugh as she approached Danny and Jazz. Sam sat upon her bonded dragon, the male Dark Striker, calling him, 'Shadow'. The big ball that Team Phantom was talking about was the big prize to get to win the race officially. It's practically a cage ball with a rather huge mossball inside. Every dragon has to work to rip the iron cage out as they wrestled to get to the mossball itself.

"Maybe Bildu is having trouble with it again. After all, it was launched from a high cliff last time.". commented a young voice as another dragon came alongside, with Danielle and Magma at its side. It's Keldan on his bonded spring green male Stripetail, being called 'Mosshunter'. Tucker joined them a minute later, with Valerie at his side. The last dragon of the group hasn't found its bonded human yet like the others did.

Then the blast sounded out, alerting the racers that the big ball is finally launched, and soon enough, it was seen from the forest, flying through the air above the lake. The team set off like rockets, urging their dragons, or shouting with bragging words and all. To Danny's happiness and joy, he grabbed the large mossball immediately after the cage was broken out, and with the others chasing him and Firestrike, Danny made it to the scoring spot, hearing that he won today's race as he crossed the finish line.

Firestrike gave a bellowing happy roar, with the other dragons joining in, and Nautabu in their viewing stands all cheered, yelled, shouted, whooped. Keldan's father whistled loudly, and stood on the podium besides the stadium that Danny built from his ice powers. "Alright, alright. As to conclusion today from the past races, Danny and Firestrike has won first place, and will set out in 5 seconds before the other racers next time. Danielle and Magma, thanks to the special mossball, you will be second place for next time. Valerie and Inkblast, you are set for third place. Jazz and Glider, in fourth place. Sam and Shadow is tied for fourth place as well, thanks to being in the same scores today. Tucker and Lakestar, fifth place. And finally, Keldan and Mosshunter, sixth and last place.".

Danny then called out, "Who's ready for a celebration feast in the Great Hall, yeah?". Nautabu cheered, nodding and agreeing as all of them left the stadium, heading for the Great Hall, chatting and laughing out loud.


	20. Chapter 20

-At sunset- (Danielle's P.O.V.)

I hummed softly as I ate some delicious stew of lamb, fish, and vegetables, noticing the celebration of the atmosphere in the Great Hall. I could see Mom and Uncle Tucker having one of their usual arguments between being vegetarian and meat lover, which happens much less in this world from what Papa told me as they were arguing more back on Earth.

My best friend Keldan is chatting with Aunt Jazz while I saw Papa holding hands with Mama all lovey-dovey. All the dragons was intermingling and playing with other people as I chuckled to see Magma playfully roaring at a roaring child. The Great Hall was so much bigger than last time I had seen it, thanks to Papa and my help in our ice and fire powers. I had lit the lanterns, torches which my fire will never go out, like how Papa's ice won't melt either, thanks to being ghost. Granted that the wood walls are still there, but either way, it works.

It's pretty much the same for the town too, with the exceptions of the catapults for if they were ice catapults, they could be harder to push around. It's almost like Amity Park, with no cars, no pollution, no construction noise, or spy technology. I like to believe I inspired the racing game of Dragons & Mossballs, through Papa actually was finding a couple of runaway sheep for a farmer and the game was founded.

There has been tons of races, which is four times a week, so we are really expert in Dragon Riding and such. "Hey, you seemed to be thinking deeply there, Ellie.". commented Keldan as he sat next to me. I blinked, "Sorry, just thinking how far we got to change everything.". Keldan shyly smiled, **"Actually, not everything. Can I show you something?".**

I chuckled warmly, "Sure. I just gotta tell Papa and Mama that I am heading out with you.". Keldan nodded in understanding, and got off his spot, walking up the floor to the open front doors, showing that he will wait for me. I then got off my seat, satisfied with my meal, and came up to Papa and Mama who was whispering to each other, and I rolled my eyes embarrassingly. "Mama, Papa, if I may interrupt your lovey-makey talk, I gotta tell you that I heading out with Keldan.".

Papa looked serious for a minute, "Alright as long as you get back before the moon rises overhead.". Mama chuckled, "Danny, our daughter will take care of herself. She will be fine, and besides, you trust Keldan already.". Papa looked shocked for a minute, "What, I couldn't be her protective father?". I giggled, "Papa, I will be totally fine. Mama is right. Can I go, please?".

Papa sighed, and smiled affectionately with a happy glint in his eyes, "Danielle, you can go. Just be careful out there.". I smiled widely, and hugged Papa, "Thanks, Papa! I love you guys. Mama, you're the best mother ever!". Mama kissed me on the cheek, and looked at me with a soft smile, "Love you, honey.". Papa gestured for me to go on already. "Love you, princess.".

I grinned and giggled as I pranced up, leaving my folks, nodding to Keldan who smiled, **"Shall we fly?".** I nodded, "Which dragon, yours or mine?". Keldan only whistled, calling Mosshunter over to answer my question, and I laughed merrily. Keldan got on first, and gave a hand with a grin toward me which I smiled as I grasped his hand, and Keldan hoisted me up behind him. He then urged Mosshunter to go off, and with a thrust of his wings, I shrieked in glee as I held Keldan's shoulders.

We flew above the lake, heading to a familiar boulder I recognized as the one that Keldan showed me that day when we started to change everything. Mosshunter landed nimbly as Keldan got off first, and turned to grab me as I slightly jumped off Mosshunter's saddle, and when he caught me, I was slightly confused as he was staring at me so deeply which sent shivers down my spine, and I blushed lightly, as I landed on the smooth floor of the boulder.

I turned around to see a remarkable sight of Nautabu and the lake as the sun was almost dipping from the horizon, and the colors so mesmerizing. I can see a fairly few stars, and a sliver of the moon faintly bright. I whispered, "Beautiful.".

A hand grasped my shoulder, whispered, "Yeah, beautiful.". I looked over to see Keldan looking at me with those bewitching wonderful hazel eyes, and I remembered Mom's conversation. I crept closer, smiled shyly, then tiptoed upward as I nervously kissed Keldan, feeling his body stiffen, then his arms enveloped me, pressuring me gently to lean closer, soon kissing clumsily yet passionately. I then pulled back, breathing for air, and I looked at Keldan, his eyes closed, and I smiled gently, one of my hands moving to rest on his cheek, startling him softly to look at me.

"I am falling in love with you. I really like romance.". Keldan cheekily grinned with a nervous crack in his voice. I averted my eyes for a second to think about his words and every memory I spent with him, and I breathed softly as I realized he was much more than my best friend. He was always there for me, no matter what. I whispered, **"Can we try this romance together?".**

Keldan gave a ear to ear grin, and his fingers played with my braid, "That's all I wanted to hear, Dani.". Hearing his voice use my shortened name like that, instead of Ellie or friend, makes me so happy and safe. I smirked, "Kiss me, my viking.". I heard Mama calling Papa that, so I thought I could use my spin on that toward Keldan.

Keldan gulped at my proclamation, then kissed me deeply which I was pleasantly surprised at. He then murmured, "Are you happy, Ellie?". I chuckled, "Yes, I am.". Then a screech of pain reached our ears, and we turned around, shocked as our eyes met about the worst nightmare we ever know of.


	21. Chapter 21

Back in the Great Hall, Nautabu was having fun as Danny and Valerie was upon the back porch, side by side as they talked and kissed. After a slyly mischievous kiss from Valerie, Danny chuckled, "You're beating me by being a great kisser, Val, but I beat you in the race today.".

"You're not going to stop bragging the whole night, are you?". asked Valerie with a raised eyebrow and a smile. Danny smiled, "I can't help it. Winning a couple of races here and there is fine, but on my birthday, well, I had to do something awesome.".

"So, that's why you asked for the feast tonight.". replied Valerie thoughtfully. Danny nodded, "Yeah.". Valerie then rested her head upon Danny's shoulder and sighed deeply as she glanced up through the patches of the trees to see the few stars glimpsing on.

"Sorry that you couldn't be a astronaut anymore, ghost boy.". Valerie murmured softly. Danny blinked slowly, his hand slowly coming up, elapsed Valerie's shoulder warmly, "The past is the past. We're in a entirely different world, with new friends, and our small family together like it always is. Besides, I am half ghost, and I only had been outside Earth one time, just one time. I'd never gone beyond much further than that. Nah, I feel like I actually can live here, you know?".

Valerie sighed lightly at that, "I hear you, Danny, yet I could be happier if Dad was here too, yeah?". Danny squeezed Valerie's shoulder, "I know. He helped me move on so much. I suppose I can go back to get him, but the Fenton portal and the others are gone, the only chances I'd be back in Amity Park is those natural portals like the one that had back on that day of the Disasteroid.".

"No, Dad would've wanted all of us safe and alive in the one place we need to belong, and that is here.". Valerie mused carefully as she nuzzled Danny's neck softly. Danny sighed, nodded slightly, "Fair enough, Val. So, what do you say to eat some grub back inside?". Valerie was to answer when a scream of pain alerted them as a battered up Keldan fell into the ground through the bushes from the western way of their positions.

"Keldan!". shouted Danny as he and Valerie came to him, with Valerie cradling up his head as he whimpered and mumbled words. "She..she..". Valerie reprimanded him quickly, "Keldan, slow down and tell us what happened.".

"Dani's been taken, those evil Vikings, they overwhelmed Mosshunter, threw these chains over him, and Dani as she was trying to help Mosshunter out. I was fighting them all I did, and one of them hit me upon the head, and they vanished when I woke. I had to come back!". Keldan rambled in panic and horror, his eyes terrified and pained as he realized that he failed Dani, his soul mate.

The Great Hall heard the scream and half of Nautabu understood what Keldan said besides Team Phantom who clearly understood the situation as they crowded in the back in the open door. Jazz then replied, "We can find her with the Boomerang.". Sam nodded, "It's worth a shot as we got hair from her in her brush, and the Boomerang can lock upon her signature!".

Danny growled slightly, "Tucker, go get it from the base. I think it's time to reveal the Speeder.". Sam came up to Keldan, and sighed, "I better work with the shaman to heal Keldan. He's not that good at all. Danny, go find our daughter before.." as Tucker turned around to hop on Lakestar and fly off to Phantom Base.

With a firm nod, Danny replied, "No matter what it takes, how long it takes, we will get Danielle back, even if I had to save her from this leader of the Rogue Vikings!". He then turned ghost and flew off, his heart beating, his eyes narrowed in anger and panic, and he muttered, "Princess, we will find you, I swear it.".

Meanwhile upon a cage that was held by a chained flying Rainbow Claw which is being ridden by a Rogue Viking, Danielle screamed in pain as she tried to regain her powers, but the chains on her blocked her powers, and soon enough, with exhaustion from struggling to break free, she shifted back to human, heaving and crying with stifling sobs. Her neck was already sore from her screams and the chain on her, with her arms held down in more chains as well, with her legs free to move around. She was having a flashback of the terrible time that Vlad tortured her like she was a experiment, and it scared her as she couldn't imagine what she would see from the Rogue Vikings or their leader.

Poor Mosshunter was chained similarly as well, being in another cage by a particularly big Dark Striker with its forced Rogue Viking Rider. He roared in anger and disbelief as he saw that he was chained once again, and upset to see his human's mate chained like him. He knew where they were going, and it isn't good for him or Brave-Ellie which he called Danielle by. He only hoped that Brave-Ellie can pull through what she will endure in the most worst place he absolutely despised and hated with all his heart. To the dragons, it is called Uffern's Gate, but to the Rogue Vikings and their leader, it is called the Darklands, and to the humans outside that, in Nautabu and the other towns call it the Forbidden Lands.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hello, my viewers. Traveler here to tell you that Danny, Sam, Valerie, Tucker is all 17 now, with Jazz still 21, and Danielle almost 15, and of course, Keldan is 15 as well. Now, the land of the leader of the Rogue Vikings is both beautiful and dangerous in a strange, evil way. Wear out your emotions if you must. Please enjoy and respect this chapter. Thanks. -Traveler._**

-Two days later-

A heavy pained sigh as 15-year old Keldan led Magma, Dani's dragon away from Nautabu, Keldan's arm clutching his side gingerly, all the grateful for Dani's mom to heal him all she did, but he knew he had to leave. He kept having nightmares of that night, and how Dani's face looked before she was taken, shouting for him, with tears. To Keldan's knowledge, Dani had never cried in front of him before, until that terrifying moment.

He failed his love, and who knows what Dani's going through right out there? She was supposed to be racing with him, having fun, dating, maybe more romance. Plus his dragon Mosshunter's chained again, as he swore long ago that Mosshunter will be safe and happy with him, but Keldan failed Mosshunter too. So that's why Keldan is running away from Nautabu in the middle of night.

A few kilometers from Nautabu, Keldan looked back, with a thoughtful Magma, and said, **"Sorry that I must leave you, dear home, but I have to do this. I promised Dani that I will be with her always. Phantom, I swear to come back with Dani. I couldn't believe that your device didn't work to find her, but now it's up to me to find her as the dragons know the way back. Only Magma is brave enough to come with me as the others reacted too scared at the sound of the Forbidden Lands.".**

"Magma, let us go get Ellie home.". Keldan then murmured to Magma as he got into the saddle, and with a thrilling whimper from Magma, the duo left, with the sound of flapping wings, and the faint sound of the trade winds.

Meanwhile, Danielle sighed heavily as they had traveled for the past two days, and took very long breaks which isn't good for Danielle as she gets kicked from the Vikings very harshly which earned her a bunch of bruises in the back and sides, and much worse as she only wanted Keldan or her daddy to help her, and she saw that Mosshunter is getting whipped which pierced her hearing fiercely, and hated to hear Mosshunter's pained roars and screeches. She's only grateful that she wasn't touched, er, intimately.

Then a bellowed shout from the Rogue Viking up front, holding Mosshunter, pointed a finger to a great shield, but just not any shield, a force field! Danielle could recognize that anywhere! The gate that held up the force field reminded Danielle of a familiar place, but what? It is both medieval and gothic, in the colors of black and brown.

The two dragons approached the gate, with the Rogue Vikings talking to guards on the post in a more thick Norse accent than what Danielle is used to, and the force field dispersed, letting the group to come through, then the force field came back on. Danielle gasped out loud as she now can see everything and every place in the Forbidden Lands. There was literally no grass, no trees, and the five-range mountain is very large and intimidating, and literally so dark like it's black. It was literally a prison city, with a huge castle in the middle of it. The Rogue Vikings was free to roam and live while dragons and prisoners was forced to work terrible jobs.

And the castle seemed very familiar yet it's bleak and gothic, then Danielle remembered Papa and Team Phantom's conversation about a old enemy, and gasped as she realized that the leader of the Rogue Vikings is literally and truly Aragon, brother of Dora whose Danielle loved to hang out with when she was in the Ghost Zone. She muttered, "At least Uncle Tuck didn't jinx us this time.". Then a roar from Mosshunter startled her as they landed in a dusty pad, and Mosshunter's cage opened with the Rogue Vikings leading him out by the chains, dragging him, but Mosshunter struggled to fight back.

"That's it, boy! Fight back!". Danielle shouted to encourage him on as a glimmer of hope stirred inside her, but then a ear-shrieking roar sounded out with a thunderous boom as a familiar dragon landed. Danielle growled lowly, "Aragon.". The big/wide bus sized dragon of black and purple colors, with red eyes, fangs, and a green forked tongue purred lowly, "Well, well, if it wasn't Phantom's lowly clone, how delightful to have you here.".

"Ha, your stupid Vikings kidnapped me, and took one of my friends' dragon over there! How did you get to be here of all places?". Danielle asked with narrowed eyes and a wrinkled nose as if Aragon disgusted her. Aragon smirked, "Hmm, perhaps over some dinner, I could tell my story.".

Danielle widened her eyes, and scoffed, "I won't eat dinner with you, even if today was the last day of the world! Nope, I prefer to eat with my family which you took me away from!". Aragon growled, and huffed smoke into Danielle who coughed madly from it, "Perhaps you can change your mind if you don't want your dragon to be say, disposed of?". Danielle gulped as she realized what she got herself into, and sighed lightly. _What could Papa do? He likes to change bad situations into good situations. That's it, I know what to do._

"Fine, I will eat dinner with you as long as my dragon friend isn't hurt. He has been whipped by those vikings on the trip, so if you could be polite to tell them to leave Mosshunter, which is my dragon friend alone.". Danielle slowly spoke. Aragon nodded with a evil smile, "Agreed, girlie.". Danielle then was let out of her cage, with Aragon ordering his minions to open up her arm chains, but leaving the neck chain on her, and telling them to lead Mosshunter into a useful job. Danielle mused on her family and love with concern and curiosity.


	23. Chapter 23

Two nights later, everything was calm over the sea near the gate of the Forbidden Lands unless you look closer, much, much closer to see something disturbing the air. It was a invisible Keldan riding Magma, and Magma landed literally upon one of the roofs in the gate posts soundlessly and unseen, her wings folded as she lowered her back to let Keldan down. With a hand touching Magma's horn, Keldan looked quite serious and determined, heading into a unknown world that scared him, but he knew he has to sneak in to find Dani.

"Magma, go hide in that island that we has passed hours ago, have your life there for quite a while until I call for you once I have Dani. It might be weeks, months until we return home, but what choice do we have, girl?". Keldan asked discerningly. Magma purred softly, and thrilled softly as she nuzzled Keldan's cheek, and then she moved her head to scratch something in her chest, until it rang out, hitting the metal of the roof, and Keldan quickly picked it up, not wanting any guards to uncover their hiding spot, and saw that it was a loose, dull red scale.

Keldan smiled bitter-sweetly, "I will give this to Dani so she will know that you didn't forget about her. Just be careful out there, Magma.". Magma nodded, and then moved forward, falling down the post, until she pulled up just a moment before she could hit the water, and flew off, invisible and silent as Keldan, now visible, dressed in dark clothes, fell down the other side of the post, opening up a object called the Fenton Fisher which he remembered Dani calling it one time, and the section of the line with the hook hooped around one of the crests of the post as he did a crazy gripped throw.

The Fenton Fisher's line was impossibly long, pulling Keldan down to the ground in 90 feet all the way which stupefied Keldan to his core, impressed and thanked Dani's grandfather, Jack Fenton for the invention in a near-silent prayer. He widened his eyes, muttered, **"I am so in deep shit.".** Before him was a sleeping Viking, supposed to guard the door that led to the stairs in the post tower. Keldan bit his lip, slowly lowered himself to the ground, crawled slowly and creepily to the closest building, and exhaled a breath he was holding in anticaption.

He then got up slowly and looked around the corner, and whistled under his breath, "Okay, this may be harder than I thought.". He could see hundreds of houses, huts, every kind of building you can name, with the huge castle in the distance. He realized that means a thousand people or more to look through to find Dani. "Then again, who has blue eyes and unique clothes like Dani?". He muttered in thought. He has followed his gut this far, and he knew Dani is here somewhere. After all, he's her viking, and Dani's his ghost girl. Plus having romance missing sure hurts him badly in the heart. He sighed as he saw that he could be here for a long time until he finds Dani.

Somewhere in Aragon's castle, Dani woke up to a stirring of feelings in her gut, and she frowned lightly as she was confused, then sighed lightly, "I better get to sleep before that pesky ghost puts more chores for me if I miss one thing tomorrow.". She has become a lowly servant for Aragon after she struggled to escape the castle once Aragon tried to be intimate with her in the dining room. She has never been whipped which she was grateful for, but she has to put on guard for Aragon's attempts to woo, er, stalk her. She then went back to sleep upon her ratty, hard cot under the alcove in the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

-A month later, back at Nautabu-

Danny, in ghost form stood upon the roof of Phantom Base, silent and thoughtful as he saw many, many ships arrive through the lake to Nautabu. Keldan's father told him that those ships contain their allies, and with transportation of bird mail, they knew about the bonding/friendships of the freed dragons of Nautabu's failed invasion, and about Phantom having a plan as well.

A high-pitched bark and a low howl approached Danny's ears, and he glanced to see his old friends from the Ghost Zone; Wulf and Cujo. The day they arrived was a surprising day.

{ _Flashback}_ -

 _After the night that Keldan and Magma flew off, they left a note in Norse which Keldan's father translated for Team Phantom, and Danny was worried because Keldan did a good thing, he swore to bring back his daughter, yet it's a bad thing as who knows what's in the Forbidden Lands? Danny knew he needed help to fight the Rogue Vikings and their leader. He knew that Keldan is Dani's soul mate, not that he noticed a few things already about their relationship before that night Dani was taken. Heck, Danny is Valerie's boyfriend and soul mate, from what their new friends told them about traditions here. Five teenagers and their dragons plus a town of at least 90 Vikings aren't enough to stage a war against the Forbidden Lands._

 _Danny was frustrated that these Rogue Vikings forced the towns of the shores of the lake, and through the pass that led out to sea, to be dominated and worse. So he flew off, furiously trying to think of any idea, but his mind overwhelmed him, causing him to scream in a ghost wailing whistle. He slowly calmed down after thoughts of his daughter being beaten or worse went away, and he saw a familiar sight over a boulder, Keldan and Danielle's boulder; a green portal, but it's not a natural one, more like a shredded section of a portal._

 _He landed upon the boulder, tense and defensive, his toxic green eyes darting around in anticipation yet suspicion. Then something pushed him into the ground, a low growl reaching his ears as Danny was taken off guard, and he was to turn his eyes into ice blasts when a tongue licked him, with a cheerful laugh. **"Saluton, mia amiko. Granda al vidu vi, Danny. Maltrafita vi, amiko. Audis viaj voki!".**_

 _"_ _Wulf!". Danny sighed in surprise as he stared upon a dear old friend of his, Wulf, a large anthropomorphic werewolf, wearing a tattered green sweatshirt over purple pants. Wulf grinned, spoke in broken English, "Where's other amikos? Hear little ghost girl with you. She amiko too!". Danny sighed, and was to explain in Esperanto for Wulf's understanding when Danny was surprised as a giant green paw grabbed his waist, and made him hug a huge green chest that belonged to Cujo, Danny's old friend and 'pet' as well. Cujo whined in happiness as he sat in his giant form, being a monster dog._

 _"Cujo, shrink back, boy!". Danny reprimanded him sternly. Cujo barked obediently and shrank back to a small puppy who kept hugging and nuzzling Danny against his chest. "I know, I missed you too, boy! You look good, Cujo.". Danny then stood up, holding Cujo in his arms as Wulf stood up before him. Danny then explained everything in Esperanto toward Wulf who growled about the Rogue Vikings, and whined worriedly about Danielle, and tilted his head when he heard that Danny was trying to have a idea or something to rescue her and stop the Rogue Vikings plus their leader for good._

 _Wulf then spoke about a event that happened in old times with the Ghost King, and there Danny got the idea, no, plan to call over all the tribes and towns who's allied with Nautabu, and stage a war against the Forbidden Lands' people including the Rogue Vikings and their leader. And so, with Wulf and Cujo in tow behind Danny, they went back into town, introducing the two canines to everybody, and reuniting with Team Phantom. {End of Flashback}_

Wulf spoke, "Friends need talk. People ready hear you.". Danny nodded with a smile then a frown as he gazed to the horizon that held the boundaries of the lake and the pass to sea. "We will get you two back, Danielle and Keldan, along with the other dragons.". Danny whispered in a prayer-promise.


	25. Chapter 25

In the Forbidden Lands, upon a road that led up and down from the mountains, with a cart being pulled by donkeys and ponies, with some Rogue Viking men and their servants or 'prisoners' in tow. As they rolled under a grove of blackened trees, a low-pitched whistle sounded out, and a swarm of people in dark clothes invaded the cart, hitting hard on the Rogue Vikings, and saving the prisoners.

One of the saviors is Keldan, the leader. He shouted to the others in Norse, **"Come, we must hurry before they wake up. We have to head underground!".** He and his followers grabbed the freed prisoners, and led them to a moss-covered rock which hid the passage to their hideout, and Keldan lifted it up, and gestured for them to jump down and go.

And so, they all did, with Keldan looking around, paranoid, then jumped down, the rock landing above him with a thud. He crawled quickly as he knows it well as the back of his hand, and he came out, seeing a sunken valley, full of ransack huts and tents with a number of ghost dragons laying around in curiosity and calmness. With sharpened sticks and a hoop of keys, the chains was let off from the prisoners, making them truly free. Introductions was made, and they all went into Keldan's cave which was the only natural feature of the valley. Including Keldan and today's batch, it is now 30 people.

The map of the Forbidden Lands was bought out, with Aragon's castle in smack dab in the middle of the map was laid out upon a old table, with the discussion above them. **"Before we start mapping and seeing out the places around, has anyone been actually inside Aragon's castle?".** Shakes or shrugs came around the crowd while two people who nodded.

The first one is a young man of 20 years, his name is Ottar. The other one is a middle-aged woman of 45 years, her name is Ranveig. Ottar then spoke, **"I was the servant of the chef, and he gave me one chance to do something amazing for Aragon, but a small mistake I did, has brought him into a temper, and he ordered his minions to arrest me and bring me to the mountain until you saved me. The castle is big, but the floors are the same yet different.".**

Ranveig nodded as if she agreed with Ottar. She then spoke, **"I was one of the servants, ordered to clean everything from the floors to the treasures, until a very unusual young lady told me of the world beyond the castle, as I has been here for so long. When I saw her get hurt one time from Aragon, I tried to stop him, but he ordered his loyal followers to take me to the prison in the mountain which has been a rumor to me for a long time until I heard it from Aragon's lips. I am so grateful that you saved me, but I am very worried for my young friend. She has sacrificed so much from what she told me.".**

Keldan exhaled a breath as he realized that there weren't many unusual young women like the one Ranveig has spoken about. He then stared at Ranveig, asked, **"What is her name?".** Ranveig blinked as she has never seen such a young man look so serious before, and replied, **"Danielle. Her name is Danielle.".**

Keldan looked worried yet happy, "Dani, I finally found you, but you're stuck in the castle, with that enemy thief!". He then asked the duo of the best locations to sneak into the castle, explaining that he is Danielle's soul mate.

 **"You, you're her viking!".** Ranveig exclaimed in shock. Then her eyes widened, realizing that she can now help her young friend, by somehow sneaking Keldan in, to find her and rescue her. Ranveig sighed, **"Ottar, can you help me? Our savior deserves his happiness, and Danielle is Keldan's happiness.".** Ottar nodded, and with his willing help, Ranveig, and the others then focused on the map, talking about the castle's strengths and weaknesses, with Keldan grinning for the first time in a while.

"I am coming, Dani.". Keldan whispered out loud into the air as he glanced up high over the valley's sides. His gut has wary yet happy feelings, unknowing that Danielle is feeling hopeful in her gut unconsciously.


	26. Chapter 26

-The next afternoon-

Danielle huffed slightly as the chain chaffed her neck slightly, jolting herself as she worked hard to scrub the dining room. Aragon ordered her to clean up the entire dining room end to end, corners to corners, or she won't have a half day off tomorrow. Dressed in ratty tan clothes, she growled as she struggled with a stubborn spot. She heard the doors close at the rear end of the room, and closed her eyes as she awaited for Aragon's belittling words about her and her job. Only Aragon spoke English to her, with the others purely speaking Norse.

"You look horrible, Dani. Are you okay?". spoke a tender, yet mortified voice behind her, and Danielle gasped, opening her eyes as she remembered the voice, and the person to it. She turned around to see Keldan softly smiling with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Keldan, you're here!". Danielle exclaimed in happiness as she got up and hugged him tightly. Keldan's arms comforted her as his hands rubbed her back softly, as Keldan murmured, "I missed you, my ghost girl.". Keldan kissed her forehead gently, and Danielle looked up, surprised to see that he has grew just a tiny bit taller. She whispered, "Hello, my viking.".

Keldan smiled brightly at that comment, and leaned down, as his right hand moved up to rest upon the back of Danielle's neck, "I love you, Dani.". Danielle smiled from ear to ear, and moved to kiss him gently then frantically as they waited so long for this since that night. They then parted for air, with Danielle stroking his chin lovingly, "I love you, Keldan. I really missed you. Our romance is back.".

Nodding, Keldan agreed with her, then a sound approached them, coming through the hallway outside. "No, I can't lose you again!". Danielle looked scared as she whispered to Keldan, and Keldan smirked, "Don't worry, you won't, come on, I got a way out.". Dragging Danielle's arm firmly yet gently, Keldan and Danielle ran from the dining room, passed through the rear doors, and turned right, with them stopping at a dead end. Keldan then searched for the secret brick as he felt for it, knowing that there's a symbol on it that he drew on with the help of his knife.

He then found it, and with a hissing sound, the secret passage opened, and with a surprised Danielle, Keldan and she then ran into the passage, the door closing behind them. Keldan then bought out a metal cylinder, and with a push of a button, double blades of glowing ectoplasm popped out, the light showing the passage, and Keldan defensively held it against himself, ready to protect Danielle as she is chained, and cannot go ghost or do her powers like the ghost dragons.

"Keldan, where are we?". Danielle asked curiously. Keldan answered, "Oh, a secret passage through the walls and also underground through the castle. Your friend, Ranveig certainly helped a lot with this mission of rescuing you. I have been looking around for you, yet I am a idiot to not see that you could be a valuable prisoner of Aragon!". Keldan sighed heavily as he rubbed his eyes.

Danielle gasped, "Ranveig is okay?". Keldan blinked, and smiled, "Yeah, she is. She's back in my camp.". Danielle smiled, understanding as she's relieved. She followed Keldan as they walked a bit longer, until they reached a side tunnel that is clearly underground with moist earth. Keldan smiled, "We must head this way, to a secret way of mine. Come on, Dani.".

Danielle sighed lightly but put upon a determined smile as she realized she is so close to her freedom, with her love by her side. They went though the tunnel to a large rock, but to Danielle's surprise, it was a hollow man-made rock of hay that Keldan easily can move, and leading up is a hole with a rope to the surface. Keldan spoke, "Can you climb this?".

Danielle grinned mischievously, "Nothing stops a Phantom! What are we waiting for?". She grabbed the rope, focusing on the climb as she ignored the heavy chain on her neck. Keldan looked back, slightly relaxed as Danielle is free at last, yet still paranoid as he doesn't know if Aragon found out that Danielle is gone already. He moved the rock back in its spot, and hopped upon the face, grabbing the rope after Danielle got out, and clicking the double blade into its hidden compartments into the metal cylinder.

He climbed so quick, panting slightly as he landed upon the surface, and pulled up the rope after him. Danielle was a few feet away from him, as both of them was hiding inside a hollowed den, covered with bushes and other greenery as well. Keldan then pushed a over-large semi-heavy rock to cover the hole in complete darkness.

Then a roar, a ear-piercing, pissed off roar echoed throughout the Forbidden Lands. "Well, now we know that Aragon is really pissed off as you are free and gone from that castle.". Keldan commented thoughtfully. Danielle smirked, "And speaking of free, can we get this chain off? It's really making me sore.".

Keldan nodded, and drew out a crudely made key, and jiggled it into the lock of the chain until Keldan heard a click, then a hiss, which the chain completely broke off, and fell to the ground. Danielle drew a deep breath, and called her bluish-white rings for her transformation into the pure white-haired, emerald eyed ghost girl which Keldan was so delighted to see.

Then Danielle transformed back into human, panting heavily. "Turns out I need to get back into practice to hold my ghost form as I aren't strong enough to last for a measly few seconds right now.". Keldan frowned, "Aragon was really wearing you out by doing those chores, am I right?".

Danielle growled lightly, "Yeah, he did. I really want to go home to Papa, and the others. I miss Nautabu. I miss Magma.". She then cried harshly as she drew her hands through her hair. Keldan hugged her, hating to see her pained like this. "Dani, we will get back home soon, I promise. It would take days or even a month, but we will get back home. Your father could have a plan already, to destroy the Forbidden Lands. But now, you must rest, rebuild your strength, and be patient, understand, love?".

Danielle blinked, "You have never called me love before.". Keldan sheepishly chuckled, "First time for everything, right?". Danielle giggled and with a weak propulsion in her shoes, she then kissed Keldan passionately. Keldan grinned, looking goofy after the kiss, "It won't be long before you are at full strength, I am sure of it.". Danielle smiled, and ran after Keldan as they then slipped out of the den, near the hillside that led to the sunken valley, and Keldan's camp. Danielle now has her heart full of hope and love, her eyes determined for she must get home and help Papa if he has a plan after she gets lots of rest, and her strength back, of course.


	27. Chapter 27

-One week later, upon the deck of Nautabu- (Danny's P.O.V.)

I sighed lightly as I swung my legs left and right as they hung over the edge of the deck, hearing the chatter of so many vikings and my team intermingling with them. The dragons somehow called and gathered so many more dragons, that there must be at least 40 now. They are all bonding, along with the last dragon of the original dragon group to those Vikings.

My plan was almost set and prepared, yet I knew I had to wait for Keldan and Danielle to return home as they will know the Forbidden Lands by memory or at least a map. Sam and Valerie was angry, but they calmed down once I told them to be patient. Tucker was concerned, but he was more focused on updating the Speeder so we could have some tricks up our sleeves. Jazz was so frazzled about everything, but she admitted to me that she trusted me to take care of everything.

I heard heavy footsteps approaching, and I turned my head slightly to see Sam looking curious with a thoughtful glint in her eyes. I smiled softly, "Hey, Sam. Done teaching a couple of Vikings some exercise moves?".

Sam chuckled as she came up to my side, sat down with one leg on the deck, and the other hanging over the edge, "I thought Tucker was lackluster in exercise, yet those Vikings were horrible!". I whistled at that, "That bad?". Sam nodded, then shrugged, "At least they are really getting good at riding their bonded dragons.".

"True dat. Have you seen the others?". I asked in wonder. Sam rolled her eyes lightly, "Tucker's having a contest with some Viking teens, eating mutton. Jazz, haven't seen her since this morning. She said something about checking the supplies. And Valerie, she's actually yelling at some sailors to load your ice-coal balls into barrels near the ship catapults.".

"Wow, the team's working hard. You just keeping me company?". I replied with a soft grin. Sam punched my shoulder lightly, grinning, "Duh.". I laughed softly, and we remained silent for a bit, glancing at the glittering lake under the weak sun as winter is literally nipping upon our skin. M ghost sense got used to the ghost dragons' aura, yet it came out suddenly.

I stood up, darting my eyes all kinds of ways as I looked for the source. Sam noticed everything, and stood up, poised in defense, her wrist ghost ray ready at set. Then a bellowing co-joined roar sounded out as two dragons appeared from being invisible, the effect causing a hundred of other dragons to appear as well. The lead dragons flew lower, its bellows strangely familiar, then a dark blur came off the first lead dragon.

A flash enveloped the blur, then as it got closer, it became a white and black blur. I gasped, "Dani?". I immediately went ghost, and flew up to see better, and I heard a much missed voice, "Papa, I'm back, and better than ever!". I called out as I saw Danielle in all her own appearance, her toxic green eyes glowing so bright that it rivaled her snow-white hair, "Danielle!". We crashed-hugged into each other, her head nuzzling against my shoulder as I affectionately scuffed her hair, noticing that she has grown just a bit taller.

A heavy sigh with a chuckle, "I swore I couldn't cry, boy, but I can't help it!". Keldan wiped his eyes which was tear-streaked as he sat upon his beloved dragon, Mosshunter, with a hovering Magma nearby. I mouthed to him, "Thank you.". Keldan kept his promise, and got Danielle home.

"I missed you, Papa.". Danielle whispered as she couldn't let me go. I chuckled lightly as I kissed her forehead softly, "So did I, princess. Come on, the family has been waiting for you, and they missed you too. Don't you want to see Sam and Valerie?". Danielle pulled back slightly, grinned, "Yeah! Plus we got something awesome to help you, Papa. We wonder if you got a plan already, as I could see these ships and whole lots of more Vikings and dragons.".

I laughed out loud, "I knew I got a smart daughter in ya. Yeah, I got a plan. Let's get you down there. You're home.". Danielle pulled a ear to ear smile, and kissed me on the cheek, "Home, that sounds so good.". All of us, including all the dragons which has lots of Vikings riding on them, went home, heading down to Nautabu. My heart feels complete, like it has been stitched back together. I got my family back together as it should be. Heck, I am starting to sound like Clockwork. Home, it will be here once we get the plan altogether.


	28. Chapter 28

-A while later-

In the town of Amity Park, it was a calm, quiet day until a shimmering shredded green portal appeared in the area of rundown buildings, and came out two beings; Danny Phantom and Wulf. **_"Okay, Wulf, close that down, and stay here to wait for me. If you must hide, do it, but remember, wait for me, okay?"._** Danny asked Wulf in Esperanto.

Wulf nodded, _**"I understand, my friend. Be careful, Danny.".**_ Danny grinned, then flew off, heading to the mansion that belonged to Sam's ex-parents, hoping that Grandma Ida is still there, turning invisible, not wanting anyone to see/spot him from that air, and hovered as he approached the numerous windows, heading to Sam's old window, and looked through.

"Sheesh, any trace of Sam's stuff is gone. Looks like I truly made Sam independent, yet she misses Ida.". Danny muttered as he continued to look through, not intending to go in as he could break a rule of this world. He then frowned as he then flew down to the bottom floor, looking through the living room window, and saw Jeremy and Pamela Manson eating tea and finger sandwiches, confused to not see Grandma Ida anywhere on this floor. He bit his lip, sighed, "This is a emergency, and Sam needs to know if Ida is still alive or not.".

He turned intangible, still invisible, and went through the window, intending to eavesdrop upon Jeremy and Pamela. Jeremy was holding his newspaper as Pamela sipped her tea. "Any plans today, honey?".

"Well, I have to show up at a ribbon ceremony at some rustic cafe, and then visit my mother. I can only hope she is better today, as she has been spending too time in that spare room, talking to herself and someone called Sam.". Jeremy spoke formally. Danny widened his eyes, then narrowed his eyes as he smirked, flying into Jeremy's mind, searching through his memory to find the place where Ida is. Danny found it, then flew out of Jeremy's mind, panting lightly as he hovered, unknowing that he has suddenly turned visible, hearing duo gasps from the couple, and he turned to see both Jeremy and Pamela.

Danny slyly grinned, said only one word. "Boo.". The couple screamed as they ran from the table, the cups of tea falling and crashing, with the newspaper soaked from the pitcher of water that tilted over instantly. Danny laughed as he went out of the mansion, turning invisible again, and spoke to himself. "I can't wait to tell Sam about that. They deserved it anyway even if they don't remember anything about Sam or me, plus calling Danielle a freak.".

He then flew on, heading to the nursing home on the outskirts of Amity Park where Grandma Ida is. He looked around the grounds, through the windows until he found her, smiling in triumph. Making sure that nobody is seeing him except Ida, he knocked on her window, turning visible. Grandma Ida grinned in delight, and waved a hand for him to come in. Danny came in, intangible for a minute then not intangible, as he landed upon her floor.

"Hi, Grandma Ida. Ready to get out of here?". Danny politely asked her. "Is my little Sam asking for me?". Ida asked curiously. Danny nodded. Ida smiled so brightly that she is feeling so complete now. "If you may, dear, grab that suitcase out of that closet, and put it on the bed so I can pack it. I will wait for you after you get Damon and Lennox Lancer which is young Valerie's father, and your old teacher.". Danny did what she told him, and smiled encouragingly as he left, heading to Casper High, invisible once again.

He went intangible, feeling familiar in Casper High as memories flashed by in his mind, old and recent before he left for good. He saw Dash beating up a smaller kid, and smirked as he flew down and overshadowed him, making him to drop the kid and slam his head into one of the lockers repeatedly until Danny went out, snickering at Dash's dizzy and goofy face as he tried to recover, "Uh, what hit me?".

He then flew on to a familiar classroom, smiled as he saw Mr. Lancer, and closed the door quietly as he wanted to be alone with Lancer. He turned human while invisible, then touched the floor, turning visible, having lots of practice back at his new home. "Mr. Lancer?". Lancer looked up at the sound of a long-lost voice, and smiled as he recognized Danny. "Daniel, what are you doing here?".

Danny smiled, "I was hoping that you could join me in my new home. Grandma Ida is coming. I haven't found Mr. Gray yet. Both Sam and Valerie is missing them since you see... I am going to marry Valerie soon. I recently turned 17, and as it turns out, in Viking traditions, you can marry at that age and older.".

Lancer exclaimed, "By the Wolf's Sea, you are marrying Valerie Gray, and you live with Vikings?!". Danny grinned, "Yeah, and it's a alternate world and timeline, so it was fine to change everything. They know about my halfa thing, and they are getting used to my powers, plus we have bonded, tamed ghost dragons for transportation and companionship. They are really good Vikings, and Jazz is teaching them school stuff, but it's not enough. You are really so much better for teaching, er, no offense to Jazz, but I was wondering if you could do it.".

Lancer mused thoughtfully as he ran his hand through his thin beard, and looked out, hearing the distinct chatter of kids, kids who didn't have his respect like Jasmine, Daniel, Sam, and Tucker did. "Well, the economy of the Vikings are more cheaper yet I could have challenges, much more interesting than kids who talks about being in social circles or whatever. If I come with you, could you have a nice house for me to live in?".

Danny grinned widely, "We have some good sturdy houses and farmhouses as well. So, you accept my offer, Mr. Lancer?". Lancer smiled as he got up and walked from his desk. "Indeed, I do. Luckily, today is a half day as Thanksgiving is this weekend, so you get me in a hour from here. Why don't you go get Mr. Gray? I hear he's still working at Axiom Labs, if you catch him there, you can talk to him while I prepare for your return. I am sure Ida is doing the same, yes?".

Danny nodded, "Yeah, she is. You're right. I will be right back for you, Mr. Lancer after I get Grandma Ida and Mr. Gray to a place where we have to take the way home secretly, okay?". Lancer smiled, "Of course. Go on, Daniel.". Danny then went ghost, went invisible and intangible, heading to Axiom Labs, and finding Damon Gray outside on his lunch break.

"Mr. Gray, Damon!". Danny called out as he went visible, hovering slightly above the ground. "Danny, I'd never thought I could see you again.". Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "About that, why I am here, is because I was hoping you could live with us in our new home, and..I am marrying your daughter.".

Damon chuckled, "Figured that could happen sooner or later. Valerie wants me with her, huh?". Danny grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, she wants you in her life, plus she wants you to bring her down the aisle. Could you join us, our family? Plus Danielle wants to know her grandfather and Grandma Ida as her great-grandmother.". Damon smiled, "What are we waiting for? Axiom Labs will hire anybody else, and besides this life was so lonely, even with Lennox and Ida to talk to.". Danny smiled widely, and gave his hand for Damon to grab, and so Damon did.

Soon within a few hours in this afternoon, Amity Park are decreased of three residents yet little did they know was that the three members are heading to a new home, a new life, with Danny Fenton/Phantom, and his beloved team/family.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello, this is Clockwork. Now you must be wondering what has become of the family of Danny Phantom. How Danny and Valerie became King and Queen. Well, the battle between the Lake Vikings and Aragon's Vikings, and Team Phantom against Aragon was furiously crazy, and Danny gave the last motion of making sure that Aragon which is putting in the Specter Deflector on him after his amulet was taken by Danielle. With Wulf's help, Danny delivered Aragon to the dungeons of Dora's castle, explaining everything that happened.

All of the lake towns including Nautabu, their people, and the freed prisoners from the Forbidden Lands begged Danny to lead them, be the rightful king as they saw all of him, his responsible, humble, thoughtful, protective, family-orientated self. Danny accepted after a long talk with his family, and so he became king, with his wife Valerie becoming queen. Jasmine has become Danny's adviser/majordomo. As for Sam, she became the captain of a certain security guard. And Tucker, he has became one of the teachers with Lancer, Damon. Lancer is the teacher of languages, so that is English, Latin, Esperanto. Damon is the teacher of writing and math, while Tucker is the teacher of technology and geography.

Danielle is of course, truly the princess, and her boyfriend, Keldan is the prince consort and also the teacher of Dragon Riding at alternate times while Danny is the main teacher for that when he has time. And Grandma Ida, she became one of the chief healers. All the people of King Danny took their original jobs. I appeared just once to give Danny the Gauntlet temporarily as he was talking about the Forbidden Lands as it was all burnt down to the ground, thanks to the dragons, Danielle's pyrokinesis powers, and the invasion of the Lake Vikings alighting up any house in sight.

Without any hardly effort, he seemed to pull the Forbidden Lands which was a very large island forward to the pass, and the pass became two river diverts between the island from the lake, and beyond the island is the sea. He created two wooden and metal drawbridges (bascule bridges) over the two rivers. He created the map of his lands, which is from the boundary of the forest to the boundary of the decks of the island at the brink of the sea. With family and friends in his court, they named the lake, the rivers, the bridges, and the island.

The lake; Union Lake. The rivers; Dragon River, and Dog River. The bridges; Nautabu Bridge and Halfa Bridge. And for the island itself, well, Lancer pointed out it is basically a state like a state of America. Sam suggested a name; Belliana, and the court liked it as it's a very good name. Danny finally rejuvenated the island with the Gauntlet, gleaming like a gem, and cleaning up the burnt remains of the ex-city. And so his land is called The Nation. He gave it back to me after I reassured him that everything is well.

I am now watching them years later, along with their children. Salem and Maisie Fenton/Phantom, so much like Danny and Valerie. Sam discovered that she didn't need a man after all, for she adopted a pair of very young orphan boys only a couple of years later, as their real parents perished in a sea storm long after the War. Their names are Halvor and Graham Manson. Halvor is a spirited young man, dirty blonde scruffy hair with muddy brown eyes, being only a year older than Graham. Graham is a shy yet intelligent genius boy, dark brown smooth hair with coal black eyes.

Then there is Jasmine, she married Wulf, which is a whole shocking surprise to everybody, yet it made sense somehow as Wulf is a humanoid werewolf with wolf attributes that he can't help himself, and speaks Esperanto and English which he very much practiced fluently, thanks to Lancer. She also has a wonderful daughter named Kelda Fenton/. Kelda has rusty red hair in a ponytail, and blue-green eyes, having a wolf tail and ears, all the ghostly powers she can have as well. She has a remarkable sense of humor. As for Tucker, he's a bachelor, and still looking for the right woman, but dating girls and women every now and then, much to Sam and Danny's amusement and encouragement.

And finally, Danielle, having married her best friend, Keldan, is a mother of twin girls which surprised Keldan very much as twins was literally rare back in the time of Vikings compared to the modern times back in Amity Park. Their names are Iona and Maddie in honor of her deceased grandmother which caused Danny to cry in happiness. Iona has smooth braided black hair, and hazel eyes. Maddie has dark brown hair with a reddish tint, and ice blue eyes. When in their ghost forms, Iona has snow white hair, and amber gold eyes, and for Maddie, her hair changes into sunset orange with a light chocolate brown tint, and her eyes changes into toxic emerald green.

Wulf and Cujo are personal guards of Danny and Valerie in the Great Hall when it's time for advice for their citizens. And the ghost dragons, they are adding up, thanks to Team Phantom's rescuing and taming of wild ones beyond The Nation, and the dragons are interbreeding as well. So, I am glad to tell you all that the family and their friends are living happily ever after, even with adventures around the corner every now and then. I'll be around, after all, I am the master of Time.


End file.
